TARGET
by innochanuw
Summary: Kim Donghyuk alias Sherlock bertemu dengan musuh besar tokohnya sendiri, Arsene Lupin alias Kim Jiwon dan menjadi targetnya! Apa penyebab dirinya menjadi target? Target apa yang ia maksudkan? Tanpa Donghyuk ketahui, Kim Jiwon yang terlihat lugu di balik sikap 'jujur' sangat membahayakan bagi nyawa dan jantungnya sendiri. JiDong! iKON FF Fanfic Yaoi {rated because 'talk' 'action'}
1. Perkenalan Tokoh (Cast Profile)

**TARGET**

* * *

 **Sherlock**

Bernama asli, Kim Donghyuk. Tergabung dalam Team Beta. Posisinya bukanlah kapten, tim medis, atau _si incaran setiap musuh_ tapi selalu mengemban misi rahasia yang besar. Identitasnya masihlah asli, dengan memiliki seorang Ibu dan seorang adik perempuan yang menjadi tanggungannya. Menjadi anggota resmi di umurnya yang ke-12 dengan kemampuan petarung jarak dekat dengan tangan kosong, ahli bom, dan bukan penembak jarak jauh yang baik. _Best but not the perfect one_ masih banyak melakukan kesalahan yang banyak tak ia sadari atau diketahui orang lain.

 **Pringles** (Kim Hanbin), **Dots** (Im Jaebum), **Rainbow Cake** (Lalice), **Sushi** (Jackson Wang), **Snap** (Jung Jaewon)

Termasuk ke dalam Team X, penembak jitu. Hanya orang-orang khusus saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam tim ini. Terdiri dari gabungan semua usia, mulai yang tertua hingga termuda (baru berumur seminggu menjadi anggota misalnya), semua orang bisa masuk tanpa syarat hanya saja tak bisa keluar semudah itu. untuk sementara ini, anggota team X biasanya berasal dari keluarga berada, keluarga baik-baik, tak memiliki keluarga, ataupun keluarga terburuk yang pernah ada.

 **Cooking Papa**

Ahli medis terbaik di antara semua pasukkan yang ada. Tergabung dalam Team X dengan misi khusus. Identitasnya tidak diketahui, selalu mengenalkan diri dengan nama Song Yunhyeong tapi tidak diketahui apakah itu nama aslinya atau bukan dikarenakan tak banyak bicara tentang masa lalunya. Penembak jitu jarak jauh yang hebat. Selalu menolak posisi kapten dalam misi meskipun jabatannya sudah tertinggi. Hobinya adalah mengkhawatirkan orang.

 **Candy Jelly** , **Cheese Cake** (Im Nayeon), **Red Velvet** (Kim Yuju)

Tim medis inti yang diketuai oleh Cooking Papa. Daerah 'kerja' mereka masih biasa, selain karena jago medis mereka juga hebat dalam petarungan jarak dekat –entah pistol atau tangan kosong.

 **Matcha Green Tea**

Alias Goo Junhoe. Baru mengenal dan menjadi alasan dekat dengan Sherlock ketika mereka bersama-sama tergabung dalam organisasi. Petarung jarak dekat, bisa menggunakan senjata jenis apapun terutama pisau dan pedang. Selalu tergabung ke dalam Team yang sama dengan Sherlock, sekalipun itu Team Charles untuk bocah ingusan. Meskipun terlihat sangat menyebalkan, Matcha Green Tea benar-benar sayang pada Sherlock karena hanya dia yang ia punya.

 **Chocolate Pudding** , **Red Bean** , **Ginger**

Mereka bertiga adalah aset terbesar yang dimiliki organisasi. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau identitas mereka, keluarga, saudara, bahkan nama asli. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka adalah keturunan anggota terbaik, ada yang bilang karena sejak lahir sudah berkenalan dengan senjata, tapi pastinya di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang keren-keren banget. Chocolate Pudding dengan sikap mudah takut dan ceroboh, Red Bean dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan, dan Ginger karena kelabilan tingkat tinggi.

 **Arsene Lupin**

Mengaku bernama Kim Jiwon. Mengaku tak tergabung dalam organisasi apapun dan malas untuk terikat dengan orang lain (alasan tak mengikuti kepolisian atau militer). Memiliki kemampuan bahasa yang banyak dan nyaris tak ada informasi dari dirinya yan dinyatakan benar.

 **Tiramisu** (Lee Hayi), **Robotic** (Lee Chanyuk), **Mochi** (Mark Tuan)

Ahli teknologi dan perakit senjata. Tiramisu menolak untuk masuk ke dalam Team X dengan tim medis 'dadakan' dan satu-satunya pemanah hanya karena keahliannya adalah memperbaiki yang rusak namun bentuknya tidak sesuai aslinya bukan 'memperbaiki' orang sampai utuh. Meskipun memiliki sifat dominasi, sebenarnya dia mudah mencemaskan orang lain di sekitarnya yang pasti akan terancam keselamatannya.

Robotic adalah anak kaku yang menolak untuk bicara dengan orang lain, komputer dan senjata adalah sahabatnya, memiliki satu adik perempuan yang tergabung dalam tim medis masa percobaan.

Mochi yang terwaras di antara semua timnya. Sushi mengaku sohib karibnya. Hacker handal, wikipedia berjalan milik semua orang. Berbeda dengan Robotic yang ahli senjata namun tak bisa menggunakan senjata, Mochi penghancur semua barang yang ia pegang –kecuali senjata namun handal menggunakannya.

Semua anak kelahiran 98, 99, 00, sampai 01 garis.

Mereka adalah anak tahun pertama di dalam organasisasi, masih perlu banyak belajar dan pengalaman karena tugasnya hanya menjaga markas dan barak. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Team C, Charles seperti Kimbab (Mark), Patbingsoo (Somi), dan Mando (Shannon).

 **wwwwwww**

Only teaser guys! Muehehe. inspirasi dari Secretly Greatly, DOTS, Shark(?), City Hunter(?) sama ff bahela action sungmin-kyuhyun cyn.


	2. Got U

**TARGET**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

"This is Sherlock speaking, calling for Team Beta. Misi untuk menembak mati target berhasil saya laksanakan. Bagaimana keadaan disana? Bermain."

Punggungnya semakin merapat ke dinding rapuh tersebut. Sepasang mata tajamnya tetap memandang awas sekeliling meskipun daerah yang terlalap api dari ledakkan bom jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Roger, Matcha Green Tea disini melaporkan. Tidak ada yang terluka, kami semua sudah berkumpul disini termasuk kapten. Kapten sendiri sudah memastikan bahwa target berhasil di'selesai'kan. Mission complete. Kami memanggil seluruh anggota untuk kembali ke dalam helikopter. Helikopter akan datang dalam sepuluh detik. Kerja bagus untuk tembakkan jarak jauh pertamamu, Sherlock. Matcha Green Tea selesai melaporkan, Bermain."

Suara decakkan terdengar keras sebelum pemuda dengan nama panggilan Sherlock tersebut berdiri tanpa rasa takut dan meregangkan sedikit punggungnya. Berjam-jam untuk memperhatikan target bergerak dan mencari titik fokus memang melelahkan.

"Diterima, roger. Kenapa kau menggunakan kalimat formal? Aku bukan kapten dan kita juga berada di saluran anggota. Tim medis relawan maupun dari militer juga sudah berkumpul? Tidak ada yang terluka? Baik, dimenger-"

 **CLICK!**

"-dimengerti, ganti."

Pemuda 'Sherlock' tersebut menggeram marah. Sebuah revolver biasa sudah menempel di pelipisnya. Seseorang yang menempelkan benda berbahaya tersebut juga sudah mengambil ahli walkie talkie dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah si pemuda dengan ekspresi remeh.

Suara 'bzt' dari walkie talkienya terdengar lagi, sebelum pemuda tersebut bertindak, 'lawannya' sudah terlanjut mengganti saluran.

"Salute! Red Bean disini, maaf jika aku bicara di saluran inti begini tapi kami semua sudah berkumpul di tempat awal kita mendarat, helikopter sudah datang dan ada anak tahun pertama yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan walkie talkienya. Bahaya! Sherlock harap segera melaporkan posisinya sekarang juga."

 _Si bodoh ini..._

"Wah, apa itu anak buahmu?" Pemuda bermata tajam tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah 'lawan'nya sekarang. Meskipun hari sudah gelap tapi keduanya sudah terlatih untuk bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Sepantaranmu atau terlalu dungu, eh? Dan apa-apa itu? Namamu adalah Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? Wow, detektif, aku takut?" Walkie talkie dimatikan dan seringaian membelah wajahnya. "Sangat manis, sama sepertimu bukan Kim Donghyuk?"

Sepasang mata tajamnya tak bisa untuk tidak terbelak kaget. Dia dan timnya bukanlah tentara, polisi, atau apapun itu. Profesi mereka agak aneh untuk masuk ke dalam kategori bagian kemiliterian, mengingat tak ada kapten tetap ataupun teman satu tim yang sama, membuat sesama anggota tim satu sama lain bisa saling tak mengenal satu sama lain apalagi nama asli –ada beberapa juga yang lupa dengan nama asli, tak memiliki nama asli dan ada sebuah larangan untuk menyebutkan nama asli.

Jadi bagaimana bisa musuh mereka mengetahui namanya?

* * *

"Red Bean, Matcha," Tubuh kedua pemuda tesebut menegang. Sang kapten baru saja berbicara secara langsung pada mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ye, kapten!"

"Sherlock belum memberi kabar apapun?"

"Be-belum, kapten!"

Sang kapten memandang padang rumput yang mengelilingi mereka saat ini dengan tatapan kosong. "Baik kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ta-tapi kapten-"

"Panggil aku dengan nama yang sesuai, nona Candy Jelly..."

"Y-ye...Kapten Ginger..."

Sang kapten dengan title 'Ginger'nya mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum menepuk bahu salah satu anak buahnya yang memegang kendali transportasi terbang yang mereka naiki saat ini.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, masih banyak orang seperti Sherlock diluar sana. Jangan sampai menunggu bala bantuan lawan terlanjut datang dan kita mati disini. Jangan hanya karena Sher-"

"Kapten!" Itu suara Red Bean yang tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia merasa bersalah kalau mereka harus meninggalkan teman satu rekannya meskipun resiko seperti ini dalah hal biasa dilakukan oleh team senior mereka karena keadaannya yang mendesak. Ia merasa bersalah karena dia masih memberikan laporan padahal sebelum memberi laporan, ia sempat mendengarkan saluan umum mereka tapi masih tetap memberikan lapoan meskipun di akhir kalimat 'infomal' senior seumurannya itu bukan kata 'bermain' sebagai kode khususnya untuk mengakhiri 'laporan' melainkan kata 'over', kalau sampai itu terjadi dapat dipastikan Sherlock ditangkap musuh.

Jelas sekali, keabsenan Sherlock di antara mereka berenam dikarenakan kecerobohannya meskipun kekalahan telak Sherlock si petarung jarak dekat yang handal dalam kondisi apapun adalah hal yang langka.

Sepertinya satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka ini menyadari alasan mengapa Matcha berteriak. Ia juga melihatnya, Sherlock tengah berjalan mendekat dengan agak terseok di antara padang rumput yang meninggi.

"Tahan take off! Sherlock kembali, Kapten!"

Bukannya menyuruh sang pilot, justru kapten mereka mengangkat senjatanya yang selalu ia sampirkan di bahu, titik-titik merah mulai terlihat di puncak kepala Sherlock yang membuat 'si korban' berhenti di tempat.

"Kapten!"

"Diam," CKLIK! "Kita tidak tau posisinya lawan atau kawan, daripada mengambil resiko bukan?"

Semua orang disana terdiam, tubuh mereka menegang. _Haruskah?_

"Tentu saja tidak, brengsek," Matcha Green Tea langsung nekat terjun dari atas helikopter dengan ketinggalan 3 meter lebih. Sherlock adalah teman satu 'barak'nya, hanya Sherlock dan segelintir orang mengerikan lain yang berhasil masuk bersamanya ke dalam 'akademi' ini. Mereka berdua memang awalnya tidak saling mengenal tapi Matcha tidak bisa semudah ini membiarkan Sherlock mati begitu saja, misi mereka berhasil semua selamat dan Sherlock yang berhasil lolos sekarang malah dia bisa mati di tangan kapten mereka sendiri? Tidak akan!

"Matcha Green Tea! Kembali!"

"Hyung jangan nekat!"

"Goo Junhoe, itu berbahaya! Sherlock bisa jadi umpan dari lawan!"

Goo Junhoe tidak peduli lagi. Atribut yang dibuat secanggih dan sekeren mirip milik tentara yang ia gunakan satu persatu terlepas, angin malam yang sedikit bercampur pasir langsung menerjang tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis kaos hitam tipis.

Melihat Sherlock alias Kim Donghyuk dengan tatapan malang di balik ketegasannya benar-benar membuatnya iritasi.

* * *

"YAH! RED BEAN BODOH!"

 **PLETAK!**

"ADUH! HYUNG! KOK AKU SIH!" Si Red Bean mengaduh keras, _sialan pas sekali di ubun-ubun. Calon ketua memang tidak bisa diajak becanda._

"Sudah kubilang kalau di saluran inti apalagi bicara denganku gunakan 'bermain' bukan 'over' apalagi 'ganti'!" Si pelaku mengomel panjang lebar sementara pemuda di sebelahnya hanya mengorek-orek telinganya, malas sekali melihat kelakuan rekannya yang banyak tingkah padahal nyaris saja tewas tadi.

"Itu berarti orang korea kalau ganti, sementara kita kan sedikit orang korea! Otomatis juga itu musuh! Haduh, kau ini! Aku hanya senior 2 minggu darimu tau?!"

"Iya iya maaf!" Red bean memohon-mohon ampun, jitakkan seniornya itu luar biasa tapi jangan sampai menunggu dia marah besar, ujung pistol bisa langsung berada di dahinya.

"Sudahlah, maafkan saja," akhirnya pemuda 'korek-korek telinga' itu membuka suara. "Ini sepenuhnya salahmu, salahnya, dan kita semua juga –oke bukan kapten nanti dia langsung lempar granat. Yah, jangan saling salah menyalahkan saja. Beruntungnya kau cerdik atau setelah Red Bean, Chocolate Pudding akan menangis sampai meraung saat upacara kematianmu itu."

Si Sherlock menahan serangannya di atas kepala Red Bean yang sudah siap sedia dihantam, matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum badannya menegak dan menghadap ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tampang kagum.

"Wah, hoksi uri Goo Junhoe sudah dewasa!" Sherlock bertepuk tangan riang, moodnya tiba-tiba naik. Itu membuat Red Bean merasa agak ngeri dan mau tak mau membuatnya sok-sokkan mengerti dengan ikut bertepuk tangan dengan kakunya untuk cari aman.

"Yas! Kim Donghyuk! Kau ini juga ceroboh sekali!" teriak pemuda yang diketahui bernama Goo Junhoe ini, jengah dengan sikap childish kedua anak yang seumuran dengannya itu, terutama pada si Sherlock. Nada dan penggunaan katanya yang terdengar dewasa tadi langsung menguap begitu saja. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan namaku! Kalau ada musuh yang dengar dan tau bagaimana?"

Sherlock atau nama aslinya adalah Kim Donghyuk hanya nyengir garing sementara Red Bean berusaha untuk mengendap-endap, kabur menemui sohibnya, Choco Lava.

"Memangnya itu benar-benar namamu, Goo?" Cengirannya makin melebar. "Siapa tau kau seperti kapten Ginger dan Candy Jelly yang kadang-kadang lupa nama sendiri atau Red Bean yang suka bergonta-ganti nama?"

Goo Junhoe mendengus keras dengan hidung polusinya tersebut. "Sialan kalian semua. Jadi benar kata Bubble kalau kalian semua pakai nama palsu? Ck, aku tertipu!"

Donhyuk tergelak hebat, tanpa sadar Red Bean sudah menghilang.

"Astaga Goo! Aku juga pakai nama asli astaga! Kalau bukan karena namaku dan paspor kadaluarsa, ibuku tidak akan mengenaliku lagi kalau pulang!"

Junhoe mendengus lagi, masih kesal. "Tapi benar bukan soal Ginger dan Chocolate Pudding?"

Donghyuk terkekeh pelan sebelum merangkul bahunya yang agak membuatnya kesulitan. "Bukankah nama Jeon Jungkook terlalu keren untuk Ginger? Antara seram karena namanya mirip Sparta Jongkook dan lucu bersamaan ketika si Choco Lava yang sama raksasanya denganmu itu memanggilnya 'Kook' atau 'Kookie'. Tentu saja berubah menjadi Ginger Cookies yang manis. Yeah, he is." Donghyuk mengangguk-anggukknya kepalanya sebentar sebelum melanjutknnya kembali. "Chocolate Pudding bilang nama aslinya benar-benar jadul, what kind of old with name like Jisoo Park? Wohoo, i don't unders-"

Percakapan mereka terhenti sebentar ketika bahu keduanya ditepuk lembut oleh seseorang.

"Guys, don't u hear that alarm to take off already-"

"Please stop, Candy Jelly Love. Ur accent still Japanese," Donghyuk menurunkan tangan gadis berambut pendek tersebut sembari mengulas senyum jahil sementara Junhoe hanya _roll his eyes._

Mata si gadis memicing tak suka. "Aku pikir kita sudah membahasnya, Tuan Sherlock, " Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, bibirnya agak cemberut. "Kau tau aku bukan member Lovelyz, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi member mereka yang manis begitu."

"Pardon him," sahut Junhoe tak di undang. "Dia selalu bilang akan mencari identitas kita semua sampai ke senior absurd yang sok asik tak tau umur lalu mulai memanggil kita semua dengan nama asli. Well, he never do it."

"Oke oke Mina, maaf," Donghyuk tersenyum lebar. Deratan gigi rapihnya terlihat, eyesmile pun juga, dan muncul dimples di kedua pipinya. "Urusi saja Chocolate Pudding, dia pasti sudah gemetar ketakutan."

Mina mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum melangkah kembali masuk ke kabin pesawat. Beberapa jam lalu mereka baru saja berpindah dari helikopter ke pesawat mewah ini –mungkin dibiayai oleh senior datar mereka seraya berkata, "Kau tidak tau betapa takutnya Jihyo pada apapun, yah kecuali pistol dan panah sih."

Donghyuk tertawa keras, menggelegar sampai tubuh Mina menghilang tertutup tirai.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya! Jangan menangis ya! Jangan sok garang kalau memegang walkie talkie saja belum becus! "

Junhoe menatap ngeri ke arahnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia menyesal rela mati demi membawa bocah ini kembali.

* * *

Semua orang di dalam pesawat nyaris bernafas lega begitu melihat persediaan parasut mereka sudah dirusak oleh Red Bean akibat perkelahian berbeda postur dengan Choco Lava. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Kapten Ginger dengan 'nama' Jeon Jungkooknya (dengan bantuan Mina si Candy Jelly) sekarang sudah mendorong Donghyuk dari atas ketinggian 4 kaki tanpa atau adanya si parasut.

"Yash! Pendaratan yang bagus bukan?" tanya Donghyuk riang seraya merangkul si Red Bean yang wajahnya sudah berubah warna. Setelah perkelahian kecil, dia baru sadar kalau ketinggian bukanlah keahliannya.

"Tidak juga," potong Choco Lava tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka berdua tanpa menyadari ukuran tubuhnya. "Pilot nyaris terantuk langit-langit. Kalau bukan karena Jihyo berteriak lagi, roh kita pastinya sudah memandangi nisan tak bernama. June juga muntah kalau mau tau."

"Itu bukan aku, bodoh!" Kali ini June yang menyeruak dan Red Bean benar-benar mau mati rasanya. "Itu perutku, salahkan mere-argh!"

"Wow wow wow," Donghyuk menatap prihatin meskipun rasanya asik juga kalau menarik tangan Junhoe dan membawanya memutari lapangan lepas landas ini. "Kasian sekali kau. Perlu penanganan Kak Yuju kah? Dan kau juga, Bam." Terakhir, pemuda berdimple ini menoleh ke arah Red Bean yang mungkin tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya lagi.

"Ugh, aku bukan Bam tapi khunpi-urgh!"

"Malangnya," Choco Lava langsung turun tangan dengan membopong kedua bocah aktraktif tersebut tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Dia tertinggi dan terbongsor sementara Red Bean setengah dari dirinya, bahkan tubuhnya lebih kecil dari wanita sekalipun.

Donghyuk masih asik turun lambat bak Miss Univer sambil memperhatikkan Junhoe yang pasrah di geret dan Red Bean alias Bambam digendong di bahu seperti karung belum pernah semenarik ini sampai sepasang mata tajamnya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Lapangan agak berumput yang biasanya dipakai untuk tempat bermain anak-anak dari desa sebelah ini baru sekali dijadikkan tempat transportasi mereka untuk mendarat. Organisasi tidak berani membuat lapangan lepas landas sendiri di ruang terbuka, dari atas ketinggian akan banyak orang yang curiga. Seharusnya tak ada yang disini, di waktu tengah malam begini.

Tapi ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik mobil tangki disana.

Lengkap dengan jaket kulit dan topi hitam.

 _Revolver murahan. Orang bayaran eh?_

* * *

"Chicken kepada Arsene. Masuk, Arsene."

"Ya, Arsene ada disini. Laporkan."

"Pesawat mereka sudah mendarat, tidak mulus tapi tak berisik dan meninggalkan jejak. Kau yakin orang yang benar? Masuk."

Seringaian tercipta di bibirnya. "Kapan Arsene Lupin salah? Ngomong-ngomong too slow, aku sudah ada di sini bersiap-"

 **CKLIK!**

 **CKLIK!**

"Wah bukan orang sembarangan rupanya," sahutnya seraya melepaskan seluruh atribut, mulai dari baju anti pelurunya yang melekat di tubuh dengan cepat. Salah gerak sedikit salah satu dari mereka akan berakhir dengan peluru yang menembus kepala dan pemuda ini tak suka membunuh tanpa di dasari apapun.

"Mata yang bagus, Sherlock," Seringainya semakin melebar dan moncong pistolnya semakin menekan tulang dahi pemuda di depannya tersebut. "Tak salah lagi. Setelah Jeon, kau akan menjadi penerus Jaebi dan Mr. Pringles."

Donghyuk berdecak keras. Ketenaran kedua seniornya yang disebutkan tadi bukanlah hal yang tabu, mengingat keduanya paling berpengaruh di dalam organisasi mereka, bahkan banyak yang curiga bahwa keduanya beserta keluarganya adalah orang-orang di balik berdirinya organisasi tersebut.

"Hah, lucu sekali," Pistolnya semakin menekan dahi sang musuh tapi lawannya tak melakukan hal yang sama. "Siapa yang kau cari? Mengincar Khunpimook Bhuwakul? Jeon Jungkook? Atau Park Jisoo?"

Persetanan dengan menyebutkan hampir semua nama asli kawannya, Donghyuk sudah tau perihal keberadaan ketiga temannya yang selalu diincar banyak orang dan komandon sendiri sudah memberikannya tugas untuk melindungi mereka bertiga. Kata Tim Alpha –senior mereka dari 91-95 lines–, setiap tim pasti akan ada orang-orang sejenis mereka, bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang –bahkan beberapa dari mereka tak tau memiliki keluarga atau tidak, anak panti asuhan, lupa dengan identitas sendiri, tak punya peran penting di tim ataupun berbakat tapi nyawa mereka banyak sekali yang menginginkannya.

Donghyuk merasa menang sekarang saat seringai lelaki berpakaian serba hitam di depannya (padahal dia memakai masker tapi kenapa tercetak sekali?) lama kelamaan menghilang dan mulai tak berekspresi.

"Kau."

Senyum yang nyaris menghiasi wajahnya lenyap. "Apa?"

"Yang kucari kau, bukan Red Bean Bambam, Ginger 'Kookie', atau Chocolate Pudding Jihyo tuan Sherlock," Kali ini sang lawan yang berada di atas angin. "Atau kau harus kupanggil Kim Donghyuk lagi?"

"Brengsek," Pistolnya sudah terlalu siap untuk memuntah timah panas dari dalam sana. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maumu?"

Pemuda di depannya tertawa liar. Benar-benar menggangu sistem pendengaran tapi Donghyuk harus sabar, setidaknya dia tidak sebodoh Lalice alias Rainbow Cake yang langsung menembak pengintai dari atas helikopter yang sedang terbang saat tau kalau yang dia incar adalah Jaebum dan kakak kesayangan mereka, Lee Hayi.

Dia harus tau alasan kenapa pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu tau semua informasi mereka sampai nama asli juga. Kalau perlu dia juga harus tau alasan mengapa banyak yang mengincar ketiga rekannya tersebut.

 _Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Aneh kenapa bisa langsung ada yang tau daerah pendaratan pesawat kita? Bahkan pusat belum tentu tau karena ini kepulangan dadakkan. Jangan-jangan dia-_

"Yaps, you're right," Tangannya langsung berubah menjadi posisi defensif dengan pistolnya yang sengaja dijatuhkan begitu saja. "Siapa lagi yang tau posisi kalian selain musuh? Ya, aku yang tadi. Yang melepaskanmu itu. Yang kau kira hanya dengan jurus ular bela dirimu itu, membuatku langsung otot dan sendi tubuhku mati rasa. Kau belum melihatku dengan jelas dan kita belum berkenalan dengan baik bukan?"

Tangan kanannya bergerak dan sumpah, Donghyuk merasa payah sekali dengan mengacungkan sebentar moncong pistolnya itu ke arah tangannya yang bergerak mencurigakan seperti seorang amatir.

Masker yang sedaritadi menutupi bibir dan seringainya terbuka.

"Halo, Kim Donghyuk my Sherlock. Freut mich, aku Kim Jiwon. Kita sekarang impas sayang."

.

.

 **-countinous/?**

Hai? Fans JiDong mana suaranyaaaaaa /diguyur air tetangga/

Kayanya dikit yah? Kiw, mau gimana nih? Lanjut atau tidak? Liat review sih /dasar /maruk/?

Well, ini action. Full action dan SEMUA ANAK 97 MAINNNN SHOUT UR BIAS NAME! Yach, karena saya kudet gila –got7 winner ikon dan gb sayang sudah membutakanku– kalo ada boy atau girlgroup yang gils ada anak 97 lines (duh, siapa ya. svt, bts, got7, twice, nct u, monsta x/? /adagaknih )

Ada lagi gak? 96-98-99 juga diusahain semua karena mereka dikit dan aw aw banget:3 (udah lama, udah kangen sama moonbin ketemu chanwoo lalu bermain sama di rumah shannon/? Lalu suhyun dan sua ngerecokkin/? Hanbin pun datang bersama chanhyuk untuk menjemput mereka yang gak pulang-ulang padahal dah magrib/?). uwuhu, ini bakalan sad awalnya tapi dijamin happy kok. Cukup Sick aja yang sedih, dongie jangan (karena kucinta dongie!)

Maaf ya full kekurangan banget, ini efek dots sih nyahaha (dan udah lama gak nonton atau baca berbau action heum) dan pengetahuan tentang action minim gila tapi semoga itu gak menghambat kalian buat menikmati/? next ada kangyoon dan pair anak got7 (sad) apa kabar binhwan? Percayalah, udah nulis sampe selesai dan bip! Laptop mati, data ilang semua :") senyumin aja udah:) ff ini bakalan sepanjang cerita bad blood, panjangan bad blood sih sebenernya tapi gak complicated kaya bad blood sip. Dadah ya? dadah!


	3. Hello, Sherlock

**TARGET [2]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

"Kim Jiwon? Itu namamu?" Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengangguk penuh semangat seraya meneguk kopi dinginnya terburu-buru.

"Nama asli atau samaran?"

"Sudah kubilang kita ini seimbang. Itu nama asliku karena aku tau semua nama asli temanmu," Jiwon mendorong sepiring Cheese Cake ke arah teman bicaranya yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Nih makan, sudah susah payah kupesankan. Bukankah kau suka itu? Dan kenapa namamu bisa Sherlock bukan Cheese Cake?"

"Karena Cheese Cake sudah ada dan aku adalah si genius seperti Sherlock," Donghyuk tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang mata tenang milik Jiwon yang sebenarnya tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. "Kau bisa meracuninya...dan Bambam isn't his real name."

"Khunpimook Bhuwakul," senyum Jiwon seraya memasukkan sepotong omellete ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sikap Donghyuk yang seberusaha mungkin membuat mereka melakukan eyes contact. "Oh, tentu saja aku lupa. Lalice dengan Rainbow Cake-nya, Pranpriya Manoboan. Bambam menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk menutupi identitas Lalisa meskipun tau taruhannya adalah nyawa. How stupid he is."

Wow, Donghyuk harus takjub atau bertepuk tangan sarkastik?

"Bagus, aku tidak tau soal infomasi terakhir," ketus Donghyuk mengaduk-aduk ice teanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Dan kau pasti pernah menetap di Thailand, aksen yang lancar."

"Kau masih mau basa-basi lagi, babe?"

Donghyuk meremas kuat gelas kaca di tangan kanannya. Demi apapun, dia bisa gila disini. Berhadapan dan makan bersama dengan lawan sendiri dalam suasana tak berbau pistol, menyiksa batin 'crime'nya dan betapa konyolnya dia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, membiarkan Jiwon dalam pakaian yang benar-benar mencurigakan tadi pasti membuat Kapten Ginger alias Jungkook yang sama labilnya dengan Lalice tak segan-segan untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Di saku masih ada pistol mini hasil otak atik si cerdas Chanhyuk (yang selalu bilang eksperimennya hanya main-main belakang) dan tangannya mulai gatal untuk mengambilnya hanya saja resikonya...pemuda di depannya sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui rahasia 'negara' yang bahkan tak ada di website manapun (bahkan Donghyuk yakin mereka semau tidak terdaftar sebagai warga negara manapun) untuk di hack, ada kemungkinan teman satu organisasi Jiwon sendiri juga sudah ada yang tau.

Dan sisi baiknya adalah siapa tau juga pemuda di depannya bisa dimanfaatkan kan?

Duh, pasti sekarang Donghyuk sudah gila. Terakhir kali dia menyamar menjadi pacar dari targetnya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang telah dicurinya tapi dalam hitungan jam, penyamarannya terbongkar dan itu membuat senior Jaebum harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menyingkirkan pistol yang teracung di dahinya.

"Aku sudah tanya apa rencanamu setelah ini karena kau sudah menemukanku lalu apa lagi? Bunuh? Sekap? Siksa? Tapi kau malah mengulur-ulur waktu."

Jiwon terkekeh pelan. _Si manis ini tidak bisa diabaikan ternyata_. Ia menyerah pada makanannya yang benar-benar ribet lalu menjawil dagu pemuda manis di depannya yang langsung ditepis mentah-mentah. "Bibirmu itu tipis dan manis, gunakan dengan baik dong. Misalnya menempelkannya ke bi-"

"Fuck, stop. Aku mual mendengarnya," Jiwon tertawa sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berubah menjadi serius atau hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Aku hanya diberi misi menemukanmu dan menemuimu, itu saja."

"Sekaligus mencari informasi rekanku?"

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya lagi. "Itu hanya tambahan kalau kau tidak menurut."

"Aku belum bilang aku tunduk padamu," gumamnya kesal. "Sudah berapa orang yang tau? Rekanmu?"

"Aku tidak mudah terikat dengan orang lain, aku masuk ketika berhasil berbicara, baca, tulis bukan dipungut seperti orang-orang di organisasimu," senyum Jiwon lagi. "Tidak ada yang tau, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membuatmu terancam sayang."

Dahinya berkerut. "Pembunuh bayaran? Sniper jitu illegal?"

Jiwon menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi terserah kau mau panggil aku apa. Bukankah kita sama? Sama-sama membunuh orang atas perintah."

Donghyuk tercengah sebentar. Sekelibat memori di dalam otaknya berputar hebat, memutar bagian dimana adik perempuannya mengatakan hal sama yang dikatakan Jiwon setelah menyadari bahwa sang kakak tidak pernah terlihat 'benar-benar' bekerja, melanjutkan sekolahnya apalagi kuliah, atau apapun tapi selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan yang terlalu lebih dari cukup untuk dihasilkan oleh lulusan SD.

Ah, Donghyuk tidak suka itu. Keadaan kacau balau setelah ia terpaksa menjelaskannya, mengakibatkan emosinya tak terkontrol karena adiknya menyebutnya seperti seorang buronan negara. Lebih mengagetkannya lagi, ternyata ibunya sudah tau itu semua dari awal tapi selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk Donghyuk berterus terang dan menjelaskannya.

Donghyuk tidak suka itu. Pekerjaaannya memang tidak dapat dikatakan 'benar' tapi dia bukan salah satu bagian dari pembunuh bajingan itu. dirinya memang bekerja sesuai perintah tapi Jaebum dan Ten yang sedatar itu saja tau kalau tangannya masih gemetar untuk mengarahkan pistol ke arah lawan,apalagi membidiknya dengan bantuan laser. Ia tidak akan membunuh orang semudah itu. Tadi adalah orang pertama yang berhasil dia bunuh untuk 6 tahun berada di dalam organisasi.

"Apa kau merasa berada di bawah tekanannku, Kim Donghyuk?"

"Ya," jawab Donghyuk dengan suara serak. Semua nyawa temannya bahkan mungkin ibu dan adiknya berada di tangannya sekarang. Menolak sama saja bunuh diri. Menerima bisa saja hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi karena Donghyuk tidak tau apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini, nyawa? Kebisaannya? Tapi dia jauh dari kata luar biasa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku disini bukan untuk diintrogasi oleh Sherlock meskipun aku Arsene Lupin," desah pemuda berahang tajam itu malas. Dia mulai memandang orang-orang sibuk yang mulai berlalu larang di trotoar seberang cafe. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

Donghyuk kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Arsene? Kau Arsene Lupin? Dan apa yang kau ingin dapatkan dari orang sepertiku?"

Jiwon tersenyum lagi (dan ini benar-benar mulai meresahkan Donghyuk). "Kenapa kau belum menyentuh makanan dan minumanmu? Sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan acara makan santai kita sebelum sibuk."

* * *

"Iya, eomma. Ya, aku makan baik disini. Akhir pekan? Iya, aku pulang. Tapi tidak bisa pulang lagi minggu depannya. Eomma tau kan peraturannya? Iya-iya, baik. Saranghae, eom-"

Donghyuk terdiam saat dagunya ditarik dan seketika wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah serius Jiwon. Pergelangan tangannya sendiri pun sudah dicengkram kuat hingga genggaman pada ponsel langsung lepas begitu saja.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, dengarkan dengan baik."

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Mata itu...Terlalu tajam. Hidungnya...Semuanya...

Terlalu aneh. Terlalu asing. Terlalu...

"Donghyuk? Donghyuk?! Kim Donghyuk!"

"Akh!" Jiwon yang terkejut langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan itu langsung digunakan oleh Donghyuk untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya lebih khawatir lagi, melebihi saat dia yang baru lulus SD langsung membuat keputusan untuk masuk 'militer'.

"Ya ya ya, maaf eomma komandon baru saja datang tadi. Iya, aku mendengarkanmu. Saranghae."

 **BIP!**

"Gila, kau berniat untuk menyebabkan kecelakaan?" Donghyuk tidak bisa untuk tidak memaki. Jiwon kembali fokus dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang kendali mobil seakan-akan dia baru saja memperingati anak kecil yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, bukan membuat Donghyuk nyaris tak bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

 _Yang tadi itu benar-benar nekat!_ Pemuda manis ini tidak habis pikir, mereka baru saja nekat saling bertatapan selama 5 detik di tengah jalanan Gangnam yang tak pernah sepi ini!

"Kalau mati denganmu sih tidak masalah, paling identitas kita tidak diketahui," sahut Jiwon enteng kembali menatap ke arah jalanan padat di depannya.

"Itu sih kau bukan aku," cibirnya kesal karena sungguh meskipun mereka sekarang sedang terjebak macet tetap saja ia tidak mau nyawanya melayang sia-sia selain karena pistol. "Setidaknya aku masih terus membawa dompet yang berisi SIM dan KTP, meskipun sudah tidak berlaku la-"

"Tapi aku serius, aku sedang bicara denganmu."

Donghyuk kembali tak habis pikir lagi, 20 menit di dalam mobil mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun!

Tapi dia lebih tidak habis pikir kenapa mau-mau saja dia ikut ke dalam mobil orang asing padahal membuat kepalanya bolong lebih mudah dari apapun.

Rasa kemanusiaan eh?

"Kau sedang mempraktekkan telepati?"

Jiwon menghela nafas berat sebelum menoleh ke arah Donghyuk yang memajukan bibirnya karena benar-benar merasa nyawanya di ujung tanduk tadi –tentu saja itu refleks

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tidak tau itu sangat menggangguku?"

Matanya membulat sebentar. "Apa?"

Jiwon mendesah pelan sebelum Donghyuk dibuat melotot olehnya, untuk pertama kalinya mulutnya dibekap! Apa ini tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang disekap bukan-bersantai-di-dalam-mobil-orang?

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau kau itu sangat imut? Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu."

"Wha-?" Demi adik didiknya, Jung Chanwoo yang menyebalkan apa dia baru saja digoda?! Seorang Sherlock dengan misi dan posisi digoda?! "Apa aku baru saja digoda olehmu, Kim Jiwon? Jadi misimu itu untuk omong kosong?" Well, dia jadi ingat sepotong adegan di dalam film tak berguna koleksi Junhoe yang baru-baru ini disita oleh Hanbin.

Yack, Donghyuk merasa dirinya tidak manis (dia yang selalu membawa pistol dibilang manis? Ck) ataupun imut karena dia seorang laki-laki tapi ia tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan sesama sejenis. Ia menghabiskan masa remajanya di dalam organisasi dengan peraturan ketat, jadwal ketat, latihan fisik maupun mental, pistol dan pisau bertebaran dimana-mana membuatnya mengenal satu hal saja, ia sempat straight setelah naksir pada kakak kelas di tahun kelimanya tapi tidak tau sekarang.

Kalau pun Donghyuk memilih untuk bersama sesamanya, pasti dia akan berpikir ulang kalau orang itu adalah seorang Kim Jiwon(yang antara wajah sedikit asia, aksen,dan nama tidak cocok satu sama lain).

Jiwon tertawa, kali ini terdengar renyah tak seperti sebelumnya yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Oh, astaga. Kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan, bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tertarik denganmu? Oh tidak-tidak, bagaimana bisa kau terjerumus sedalam ini?"

Keningnya berkerut. "Terjerumus sedalam ini? Apa kau sedang memperingatku untuk segera berhenti bekerja pada organisasi?" Jiwon yang sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya terdiam sebentar. Donghyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malam. "I guess the answer is yes and of course, you don't want to talk about that okay-okay."

 _Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk langsung 'menembaknya' dan meminta infomasi secepat kilat._

Jiwon tampak berdehem pelan, berusaha menetralkan suasana. Tak masalah jika Donghyuk ingin tau bahkan sudah mengetahui rencananya tapi agaknya belum saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan secara gamblang oleh bibirnya sendiri. Weird.

Donghyuk yang memang tak pandai bersosalisasi mulai menatap ponsel pintarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari organisasi. 5 pesan-yang-sepertinya-berasal-dari-, 3 pesan suara, dan 2 email. Semua menanyakan hal yang sama, dimana dirinya sekarang. 3 jam sudah terlewati terhitung dari kembalinya mereka ke tanah Korea namun Donghyuk malah langsung menyambar jaket dan pistol saja tanpa berkata apapun. Meskipun Jungkook masih menjadi kapten samapi 4 jam ke depan atau ada tamu dadakan (biasa inspeksi) ke dalam barak mereka, keabsenan Donghyuk untuk saat ini sepertinya bukan sebuah masa-

"Kau mau bicara di inti kan? Sudah kubilang aku kesini hanya untuk menemukan dan menemuimu. Yah, godaan tadi hanya candaan sih, tambahan lumayan. Aku punya seribu cara untuk menyelesaikan misiku. Aku tidak terikat pada siapapun atau apapun selain klienku, semua tergantung uang yang dia berikan jadi tanyakan klienku kenapa aku bisa disini," Jiwon kembali menatap jalanan. "Jadi aku sama sekali tidak membahayakanmu tapi kau pasti tidak percaya kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," dengus Donghyuk. "Kami diajarkan untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun."

"Wow," respon Jiwon palsu. "Menyedihkan sekali eh? Bahkan Jungkook tadi ringan sekali mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kepadamu."

"No problem," Pistolnya langsung menusuk perut Jiwon sampai ia sedikit mengaduh. "Pistol soalnya lebih cepat bergerak ketimbang logika."

"Duh, kalau pelatuknya tak sengaja ditarik habis nih."

Seringai tercipta di bibir tipis Donghyuk. "Cepat beritahu aku kemana kita sekarang."

"Rumahmu."

Wajahnya langsung memucat. "A-apa?"

.

 **-udahanihpartini**

.

 **hudong :** baru masuk notif review kamu ke emailku! jahat banget! ini juga balesnya telat banget ;_;

yups, crack pair semua sampe ke cast non-ikon-nya ha-ha/? gils, saya juga gak ngerti mau dibawa kemana cerita kalo need explain bilang aja hehe.

oke, makasih! hehe~

 _krik.._

 _krik..._

 _krik.._

Ada apaan nih si ibab mau ke rumah dongie, langsung mau minta ijin restu lalu kawin bang? :3 /slapppp

Si dongie juga sok-sokkan kaget kek anak perawan aja /ampunibahasasaya

Duh, dikit sekali ya? kurang menyenangkan? kaya dipaksa potong? (emang) kurang puas ya? Mau kejar tayang(?) –karenasaiamalesbangetsamabagian-waspada-jiwon-level-sekian-sekian-dari-donghyukmaulangsungrecehaja-

sebenernya ada kelanjutnya lagi tapi kalian gak bakalan nyangka banget sama bagian itu karena waktu pertama kali denger (ini masih bawa kejadian di real hidup asli mereka loh) jung bener-bener kaget. wow, anak seemotless begitu bisa nangis? /hayotebaksiapa hehe

Btw...DONGIE SEKARANG KAMU GANTENG BUKAN MANIS LAGI! /gilsactingnyadiadiwyd;_; /gakfokuskeabin /lupakaloadajiwon /kasianjunealone /apainijinankokdisanalebihtinggidariceweknya /juneloveshimself potongan rambutnya kek ada poni mirip chanu sama cheetah ya(?) Cuma cocok, poni barcode/?

Udah sih mau ngomong itu doang, geli banget sama sikap sok suprise sama sok keren dari kim jiwon disini, biasanya umbar aib malu-maluin juga. Mungkin dia tobat karena ada acara tipi bareng bapaknya (muda banget bapaknya). Okay, sekian dari Jung!Jung!Jung! jangan lupa nonton wyd guys lebih sakit dari whats wrong (gak promosi alias stage perform di tipi ya mereka?) dan we need to talk about exit world tour! (plis ada yang bilang ke indonesia, duit mana duit!)

 **-salamdarikekasihtakterlupakan, jung-**


	4. JeonJungkook?

**TARGET [3]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

Jiwon menyipitkan matanya, yang manakala membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut sebelum menggerakkan dagunya. "Kenapa tidak masuk? Ini rumahmu bukan?"

 _Holy-shit-Kim-fucking-Jiwon!_

Ingin rasanya Donghyuk langsung meneriakkan kata 'tidak' yang histeris atau menyemburkan berbagai macam makian yang bisa ia katakan.

Tapi kalau itu sampai terjadi, benar-benar bukan imagenya.

Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah pemuda dimple ini hanya bisa keluar dari dalam mobil Jiwon, menutup pintunya dengan keras, dan berjalan angkuh menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya.

Donghyuk bingung. Sangat bingung. Setelah tidak menemukan alasan mengapa dia menjadi target Jiwon, sekarang dia harus mencari tau alasan kenapa home sweet homenya yang kelewat tenang dan aman ini bisa diketahui juga. Mau menjernihkan kepala kemana lagi dia kalau satu-satunya tempat yang hanya ibu adiknya ketahui (dan Donghyuk harus bersiap-siap disembur kalau ketahuan mempunyai 'rumah' dari organisasi) tidak menjadi aman lagi?

Rumahnya yang baru berumur 2 tahun ini sama sekali tak mencolok, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak se'makhluk sosial' anak seumurnya seperti Bambam yang dirinya dipenuhi dengan warna gemerlap serta neon, Jihyo yang dikelilingi dengan warna mendung, atau Jungkook yang sok misterius sehingga rumah keduanya (setelah organisasi) berada di tengah hutan dan gelap gulita yang justru memancing banyak perhatian dan mudah dicuriga.

Rumah Donghyuk hanya hasil renovasi rumah tua, berada di tengah-tengah pedesaan damai nan sejuk, berwarna putih dan cream menenangkan, serta memiliki halaman yang luas, cukup untuk menyalurkan hobi sang ibu yang tertahan karena lahan sempit di rumah sewanya. Kalau bukan karena Donghyuk jarang menempati, mungkin dia akan membopong seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk pindah dari perkotaan.

Selain itu juga...

Jiwon mendengus keras, menghasilkan uap karbon dioksida yang tampak jelas dikarenakan udara dingin. Tangan kirinya sudah bersandar pada pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Kau masih mematung disana karena aku disini? Aku tidak akan bisa masuk kesana sembarangan sekalipun tau passwordmu!"

...karena pengamanan di rumahnya terlalu rumit. Rumah ini selesai dibangun tepat saat Robotic dan Mochi naik pangkat, menjadikan rumahnya sebagai kelinci percobaan dengan memasang banyak pengamanan mulai dari remote control dengan perintah suara sebagai kunci seluruh pintu di **dalam** rumah dan sensor sidik jari serta retina mata untuk pengaman pintu utama.

Tiramisu juga ikut percobaan meskipun sudah dua tahun lamanya menjadi tim 'inti', ikut campur tangan pada interior kamar Donghyuk yang hemat ruangan (dimulai dari sofa berbentuk tempat tidur, kamar di bawah tangga, dan yang lainnnya), serta ruang baca berkedok pantry vodkad di balik raknya, dan perapian di ruang bawah tanah.

Oh jangan lupakan dengan pengaman pintu depan. Selain password biasa seperti di apartement normal, juga ada pengamanan versi tradisionalnya dengan banyak gembok dan kunci di sisi pintu.

Kalau sampai ibu dan adiknya tinggal disini, apakah tidak riweh?

Donghyuk balas mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kakinya mulai bergoyang kesana sini, mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap. "Kau bahkan tau sudah ada 'apa saja' hanya dengan melihat pintunya. Kenapa masih disana? Menungguku masuk ke rumah sampai selamat?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Jiwon mengerling yang benar-benar membuat Donghyuk ingin muntah. "Mencari, menemukan, dan menemuimu. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya selain menjagamu?"

"Kau gila ya?" cerocos Donghyuk dongkol. "Sana pergi! Orang-orang disini masih _pure innocent_ jangan sampai mereka melihat dan mendengar yang tidak tidak."

"Tidak-tidak? What kind of that huh? Is that about you, me, or us?" Jiwon mengeluarkan smirknya dan Donghyuk sudah tau apa maksud dari itu. _Pervert Jiwon!_

"Ingin mencoba rasanya dilempari perabotan rumah ya?"

"Ah, aku menunggu sampai kau tega melempari perabotan hasil jerih payahmu itu," Seringainya makin melebar. "Memegang snipper saja masih gemetar."

Ck, dasar bocah si-a-lan!

"Cepatlah pergi!" desis Donghyuk mulai agak gelisah terutama saat menyadari alat penghubung dirinya dengan organisasi selain walkie talkie mulai terasa ada yang berbeda.

"Okay, as your wish princess!" Jiwon berwink ria sebelum menjalankan mobilnya dan masih terus melambaikan tangan hingga separuh tubuhnya keluar dari mobil sampai Donghyuk dengan agak ragu balas melambai.

Tepat setelah mobil Jiwon menghilang di belokkan, Donghyuk terburu-buru merogoh ponselnya.

' _Kook is calling'_

'Huh? Ada apa?' Pemuda manis tersebut mulai nampak terlihat bimbang dan mulai menimbang-nimbang ponselnya sambil menunggu pintu rumahnya terbuka. Untuk apa Jungkook meneleponnya? Meskipun mereka berdua lahir di tahun yang sama dan jelas-jelas Jungkook lebih muda darinya, mereka tidak cukup dekat dan Donghyuk masih menyimpan rasa 'enggan' yang mengganjal di hati layaknya seorang senior kepada juniornya. Entahlah, hanya kepada Jungkook –dan sedikit Jihyo serta Mina–, Donghyuk belum menemukan satu titik yang pas untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Jika ditilik dari masalah misi kemarin dan posisinya selaku ketua tim yang masih berlaku untuk 2 jam ke depan, Donghyuk tidak dapat menemukan alasan logis mengapa Jungkook meneleponnya. Penanggung jawab misi selain Jungkook adalah Junhoe dan seharusnya saat ini mereka sedang menghadap atasan untuk membuat laporan. Agak aneh rasanya jika Jungkook menelepon hanya untuk 'menemaninya' membuat laporan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya (dan tak dimengerti) Donghyuk sama sekali.

Jadi ada apa?

'TING!'

"Kue jahe?" tanya Donghyuk ragu namun setelah itu ia dapat menghela nafas dikarenakan panggilan anehnya dibalas dengan begitu ceriwis.

"Ya! Jadi begini caramu memanggil ketua? Aku ini masih ketuamu, akan kurekomendasikan kau jadi ketua di misi selanjutnya!"

"Oke oke oke, Kook iya okefine," Pemuda Kim tersebut terburu-buru melepaskan sepatunya dan menutup pintu tepat setelah ia masuk ke dalam home sweet homenya yang kemungkinan sudah agak berdebu. "Just spill it off. To the point ok?"

"Neo eodisseoyo?"

"Waegeurae?" Donghyuk menyeringai kecil. Dapur sekaligus meja makan dengan pintu utama atau pintu masuk tadi sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu jauh sehingga akan sangat mudah baginya untuk membuka kulkas dan menyadari sebelum kembali ke barak besok, ia harus berbelanja.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan bonus lagi bukan? Ahaha~sejak kapan eksistensiku mempengaru-"

"I'm serious, hyung," Cukup sulit untuk menyuruh Jungkook memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel 'hyung' di belakangnya. Baginya panggilan 'hyung' sudah sangat terhormat untuk disandang seseorang, sampai saat ini hanya senior Jin yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai pelatih berhasil dipanggil 'hyung' secara kontinius oleh Jungkook.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Keabsenanku tidak akan membuat barak gempa kan? Ada Junhoe juga yang bisa merangkap menjadi dua untuk menggantikanku, apa yang tidak diketahuinya tentangku untuk urusan laporan, debat, dan mencari alasan? Dia jagoan dalam hal itu."

"Bukan soal itu," dapat Donghyuk rasanya kalau jauh di ujung Korea sana, suara Jungkook sudah bergetar dan terdengar lirih.

Donghyuk tidak suka ini. Sengaja pemuda berdimple ini membuat nomornya tak banyak diketahui untuk meminimalisir pendeteksi lokasinya melalui IP ponsel tetapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak mengetahui semua nomor ponsel teman seumurannnya. Terakhir kali Donghyuk mendapat panggilan selain dari adik, ibu, dan neneknya adalah dari Jihyo yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pemuda ini mengira bahwa ada trainer organisasi yang jadi korban kembali tapi ternyata ini semua gara-gara tewasnya ikan koi peliharaannya yang ternyata mati di kolam milik organisasi.

Kali ini ada masalah konyol apalagi? Atau benar-benar serius?

"Lalu?" tanyanya lebih pelan dan berusaha sabar. Persediaan makanan sudah hampir kadaluarsa semua dan itu cukup membuatnya jengkel.

"Itu misi...laporan...atasan...kau..."

"Apa? Besarkan suaramu, kenapa kresek-kresek sekali? Kau ada di asrama? Ini sudah jam tidur..."

"Ada masalah dengan laporan dan itu ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

DEG!

Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat jernih. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di asrama atau barak karena selain dinding pertahanan yang melapisi sangat tebal dan kokoh (menyebabkan sinyal sulit masuk) dan letaknya yang dekat perbatasan.

Apa jangan-jangan...

"K-kim Donghyuk..."

"Ya Tuhan, kau dimana?" BRAK! Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk menikmati ranjang empuk nan mahal yang tak ada seperti ini di asrama, Donghyuk kembali menarik jaket bomber satinnya yang tersampir di bahu kursi dan mulai memakainya. Tak lupa pula ia merogoh saku celana ketatnya untuk mengecek keberadaan kunci motor yang tak pernah keluar dari kantong celananya.

"Kau tidak sedang disandera bukan? Berapa orang? Apa ada unsur pemaksaan dan penyiksaan?" Donghyuk menarik nafasnya. _Goddamit!_

 _Fuck_ pintu menyebalkan.

"Astaga...JAWAB AKU JEON JUNGKOOK! ASAP!"

Terdengar suara menghela nafas yang terasa berat sekali untuk dikeluarkan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kim."

"So what?!"

Motornya sudah keluar dari bagasi. Satu-satunya benda yang memiliki surat legal masih berlaku dan atas namanya menggunakan namanya sendiri, jauh sebelum pelantikkan menjadi anggota resmi organisasi. Seharusnya bukan sebuah ancaman menggunakannya di tengah malam begini, toh ia jarang menggunakannya dan tak banyak yang tau bahwa seorang Kim Donghyuk adalah orang ketiga yang masih 'mempertahankan' harta benda milik sendiri serta masih 'beridentitas' yang dimiliki sebelum menjadi anggota resmi.

"Hanya saja..."Donghyuk bersumpah dia sudah mendengar isakkan tangis. Jeon Jungkook menangis? Yang benar saja! Apa kata dunia? Bahkan saat Jaehyun, teman satu bongsornya terpaksa memilki sekitar 7 jahitan di punggung akibat melindungi Jungkook yang manakala menyebabkan dirinya yang terjatuh menghantam kaca gedung dari lantai 4 dan jatuh di atas mobil, Jungkook sama sekali tak merasa berterimakasih, sedih, atau rasa bersalah. Wajahnya tetap flat seperti biasa saat menunggu operasi selesai.

Number uno atas wajah emonya, apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ini bukan sampai menggemparkan asrama dan barak bukan? Berita belum menyebar?"

"...Kim Donghyuk," mengabaikan pertanyaan yang lebih tua, Jungkook kembali berbicara dengan suara agak serak. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku minta maaf dan akan bertanggung jawab penuh...ne?"

Perasaan Donghyuk berubah tak enak.

.

.

 **-maaf, lanjut lagi ya?**

.

Bigsorry buat ff ini. Dibilang mampet samsek nggak, tapi ide di otak juga belum tercurahkan. Bukan karena males lebih tepatnya baper. File hilang semua waktu laptop sering banget matinya gak enak, iya gak ada angin gak ada hujan baterai masih ada tapi udah beep aja. Mending sekali dua kali, ini 3:") belum lagi kalo mati karena abis baterai, susah minta ampun buat nyalain balik:"

Janji, janji banget bakalan cepet update. Lebih cepet dari (bad) blood dulu. Buat yang minta jidong di ff sebelah apapun itu, tidak mampu saya penuhi karena jidong pastinya terfokus disini. Apalagi binhwan. Their have spesial place in my hearteu/? Jadi ff mereka pasti banyak jenis dan ragamnya, beda dengan YunChan atau YunBob. Di ff sebelah, its okay lah minta ditambahin bagian YunChan (dengan senang hati) atau yang lain tapi bukan momennya, intensitas kemunculan mereka dicerita masih bisa aku penuhi tapi momen tiap otp... :") i kennot sorry. Please keep support and looking for more JiDong, YunBob(?) SELAMAT SETAHUNAN AY AY-KU:3 :3

.

- **tertanda, hatiq yg sudah dicuri oleh Kim Donghyuk. Knp dia bukan ultimate bias ai?**


	5. Night at Itaewon

**TARGET [4]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon || 97lines ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

Seumur-umur Donghyuk mengenal Jungkook, baru kali ini Donghyuk mendengar bahwa Jungkook mengambil izin keluar dari asrama.

Jika saat musim liburan sekolah, asrama dan barak akan sepi penghuni. Semua mengambil cuti untuk bertemu keluarga terkasih, saudara yang tersisa, atau sekedar berziarah ke makam berbeda dengan anak-anak 'istimewa' seperti; Jungkook, Jihyo, Bambam, Hayi, atau yang lain, mereka akan tetap di markas karena mereka memang tak ada tempat untuk pulang.

Bahkan Hayi yang diam-diam hobi menyanyi dan belajar membuat lagu bersama dua orang paling disegani; Jaebum dan Hanbin tidak pernah mengambil cuti untuk sekedar pergi ke tempat karaoke atau mengambil les kilat tentang dunia musik.

Jihyo yang terlihat fashionista juga tak pernah terlihat keluar dari asrama untuk membeli beberapa pakaian kekinian atau ke salon untuk mempercantik diri.

Pernah suatu kali Donghyuk kecil yang masih berumur 12 tahun bertanya dengan polosnya pada Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya, kamu kenapa tidak pernah keluar? Memangnya tidak bosan?"

Jungkook kecil pun menjawab dengan polosnya sembari sesekali mengerjapkan matanya yang mudah berair di musim dingin. "Huh? Kenapa harus keluar? Mau bertemu siapa? Diluar sana memangnya ada apa? Semua yang kukenal ada di asrama, rumahku adalah asrama. Masih kurang apa lagi sampai aku harus keluar?"

"Yah itu," Donghyuk kecil tampak kebingungan. "Bermain misalnya? Makan gula-gula, ke taman bermain, festival, bermain game, warna-warni tidak seperti asrama yang hitam-putih-kelabu, cafe, toko buku, makan makanan enak, masih banyak lagi, Kook!"

Jungkook kecil membulatkan matanya, antusias. "Memangnya ada hal seperti itu di luar sana? Ketua pernah bilang kalau dunia luar sana begitu kejam dan membosankan..."

"Lagipula apa itu cafe? Tempat bermain? Game? Huh?"

Kalau bukan karena Jungkook sudah hampir mencapai umur dewasa, Donghyuk sangsi Jungkook akan mempunyai ponsel dan mengerti teknologi yang berkembang saat ini.

"Spesifikasi tempatnya dimana?" tanya Donghyuk kembali fokus kepada celotehan Jungkook tentang posisinya sekarang yang sama sekali tak ada ujungnya.

"Ah? 90 derajat lintang ba-"

"YA TUHAN!" histeris. Sebut saja begitu. "Kita tidak sedang dalam misi dan kau tau arah mata angin bukan? Gunakan itu atau cek map di ponselmu, Kook!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya ponsel...hiks," Oke baik, Jungkook mulai menangis lagi. Pemuda berdimple ini jadi mulai terbiasa mendengarnya. "Aku mengambil milik Yugyeom yang tertinggal. Ponselku kemarin berlubang karena bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan tembak bersama Chittapon."

Itu sudah ponsel kelima yang hancur setelah ulang tahunnya dua bulan lalu.

Donghyuk menghela nafas berat sebelum menghentikkan laju motornya di belokkan gang cukup sempit. Dilihat dari gps, posisi Jungkook tak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Jungkook dengan ketidakmenahunya tentang dunia luar dan terkesan _dark_ berhasil sampai di Itaewon, kota gemerlap di malam hari yang penuh dengan cafe dan kelab malam, siapa yang bisa duga?

Kalau pemuda kelinci ini benar-benar diculik, wajar saja Jungkook bisa sampai kesini.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Jungkook masih dapat berkomunikasi jika diculik, kecuali...

 _SHIT!_

Donghyuk dengan cepat membuka kontak di ponselnya. Saat terlepas dari kemacetan lalu lintas, Jiwon sempat mengambil paksa ponselnya karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan sang nenek. Kalau Donghyuk tidak salah kira...

 _'_ _Love'_

 _Cih._ Donghyuk berdecih pelan sebelum menekan _call._

 _'_ _Nomor yang anda hubungi-'_

 _Well, fu-_

"Sherlock?"

Donghyuk menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jungkook yang terlihat kaku akibat terlalu lama di luar tersorot oleh lampu motornya.

* * *

"Aku terkejut mengetahui kau mempunyai motor."

Donghyuk mendengus keras sebelum meneguk banyak-banyak _hot chocolate_ -nya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia harus banyak olahraga karena penambahan berat badan.

"Aku lebih terkejut kau bisa sampai disini. Maksudku, halo? Itaewon? Dari perbatasan Korea Selatan? _Are you fucking kidding me_? Kalau bukan karena plat yang kugunakan masih plat kepolisian punya ayahku, mungkin aku sudah meneleponmu untuk menjadi wali pembebasanku di penjara."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, terlihat tenang sekali. "Justru aku yakin kau akan dimasukkan ke panti sosial atau ditahan di kedutaan Amerika karena paspor dan visa yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana menyatakan bahwa kau warga negara sana."

Yah memang Donghyuk ada sedikit rencana untuk membopong seluruh keluarganya ke Amerika setelah adiknya lulus SMA.

"Terimakasih yang sudah mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan ketua tidak penah menanyakan kabarku. Apa ini rasanya mempunyai kerabat?"

Hatinya mencelos mendengarnya tetapi buru-buru Donghyuk bertanya, "Naik apa kau? Helikopter? Pesawat jet? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sejauh ini?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata jernihnya. "Aku menumpang mobil seseorang."

"Nugu?" Ketua mempunyai banyak koleksi mobil tapi tak ada satupun yang diparkirkan di barak –entah dia pergi dari rumahnya ke barak menaiki apa dan Jaebum maupun Hanbin baru saja pergi ke Jepang karena urusan keluarga tepat saat Donghyuk hendak meminta izin cuti lebih awal.

"Ah itu-" Jungkook mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Seseorang yang...err...berkacamata mata? Rambutnya agak keemasan, murah senyum, aksen inggrisnya bagus, gummysmile? dan...matanya ke-"

"Giginya agak kelinci sepertimu?" ceplos Donghyuk polos dan anehnya, Jungkook mengangguk sebelum melayangkan protes dengan wajah memerah.

"Gigiku tidak seperti keli-"

"Kau meminta dibawa kesini?" tanya Donghyuk hati-hati. Pasalnya, cafe tempat mereka rehat sejenak ini begitu vintage, berbau seperti pondok, semuanya berwarna cokelat, dan tetap terkesan modern dengan rice lampnya; berbanding terbalik dengan cafe-cafe Itaewon yang biasanya.

Apa ini jebakkan?

Jungkook mengangguk sebelum meneguk habis jus strawberrynya. "Iya, aku yang minta dibawa kesini dan yah aku tau tempat ini dari internet hehe~katanya tempatnya enak untuk menenangkan pikiran karena dekorasi dan suasa-"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dirimu sih? Kabur itu tidak baik loh."

Ekspresi Jungkook berubah menjadi gelap seperti cuaca malam ini namun Donghyuk mengabaikannya karena pikirannya sibuk menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang 'mengunjungi' asrama.

Maaf-maaf saja, tidak seperti Jihyo yang sangat berperasaan begitu juga dengan Bambam atau Yugyeom, Donghyuk tidak mudah respect terhadap orang lain (melebihi sifat apatis Junhoe). Satu-satunya yang membuat semua orang lebih takut untuk mengajak bicara Yugyeom, Jungkook, atau Junhoe dibandingkan dirinya karena faktor wajah; Donghyuk murah senyum, matanya kecil, dan memiliki dimpel yang amat manis.

"Ada baiknya aku berhenti berspekulasi tanpa ada dasar apapun dan meminta Mochi h-"

"Hyung..."

Mulai lagi.

Donghyuk menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendesah keras.

Ternyata Jungkook jauh lebih menyusahkan daripada Bambam dan Junhoe yang hobi merengek.

"Jika ini menyangkut diriku, sungguh sejauh ini sejak awal misi sampai sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang mengancam. Tidak ada alarm bahaya. Ibuku juga tidak bercerita tentang apapun," Otaknya tiba-tiba memutar pertemuannya yang belum lama ini dengan Jiwon. Wow, kalau 'masalah' yang dimaksud adalah seorang Kim Jiwon rasa-rasanya itu tidak akan membunuhnya dalam sekali hentakan jadi Donghyuk tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kalau pun itu akan melanda diriku belakangan –misalnya seminggu, sebulan, atau apapun itu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau yang dikhawatirkan saat ini juga," Pemuda bermata kecil ini mulai menyelidiki penampilan 'kakak senior'nya di akademi 'militer' ini.

Definitely berantakkan seperti habis diporak-pondakan oleh angin puting beliung.

Tidak mungkin Jungkook galau sehabis diputuskan pacarnya lalu mulai bicara ngelantur tentang dirinya bukan?

"Tidak ada ciri-ciri spesifik? Ya Tuhan, dia sudah tau kau bagaimana. Apa kau yakin tidak diapa-apakan sepanjang jalan? Atau tubuhmu dipasang alat pelacak, bom waktu, atau-"

"Sherlock Holmes," Dalam dan sarat dengan penekanan. "Aku baik-baik saja oke? Aku suka dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain karena sedari kecil tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku tau memang sudah tugasmu melindungi kami tapi ini sunggguh berlebihan, kalau Candy Jelly tau dia akan iritasi melihatmu."

Well, Jungkook ada benarnya. Donghyuk tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain keluarganya melebihi apapun dan melebihin dirinya sendiri. Sangat aneh juga tiba-tiba menaruh rasa peduli terhadap orang lain.

Kalau pun mereka juga melakukan sesuatu di dalam diri Jungkook –pengendali pikiran, cuci otak, racun itu tidak akan berlaku padanya dan anak-anak istimewa lainnya. Mereka sudah terlatih untuk menolak segala jenis benda asing selain milik organisasi dengan mengeluarkan benda asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cara yang begitu menjijikkan –langsung memuntahkannya. Dan juga jangan lupakan bahwa di dalam tubuh mereka sudah ada 'benda bukan milik manusia dan ciptakan Tuhan' yang ditanamkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sampai sekarang Donghyuk begitu enggan untuk membahas benda gerangan apakah ini yang dimaksud.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan tugas disaat cuti," senyumnya yang cukup menenangkan hati Jungkook yang bergetar ketakutan. "Itu tugas utamaku tau? Aku tidak mendapatkan banyak misi karena tugas utamaku yang berat. Menjaga seseorang? Kurasa itu sangat cocok untukku yang cukup ceroboh dan tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain," Bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri teringat akan misi sekitar 3 bulan lalu -2 misi sebelum misi sekarang yang berakhir tragis; Donghyuk salah sasaran –hanya boleh satu tembakkan dan itu harus dikepala dan itu mengharuskan Hanbin selaku pengawas misi menembak peluru Donghyuk yang agak miring agar melesat tepat ke kepala target.

Misi waktu itu sangat fatal. Anggota misi tidak banyak (bahkan anak-anak istimewa sama sekali tak ada) dan banyak petinggi atau orang berpengaruh kala itu.

Donghyuk tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Agak trauma mengingat misi saat itu, Donghyuk sempat enggan dan cuti panjang untuk ikut serta dalam pelaksanaan misi. Mungkin sebab itu organisasi memberi misi khusus.

Ia memang payah. Lebih payah dari anak-anak istimewa.

Jungkook menatap nanar hyungnya yang terlihat lebih sendu dari dirinya tadi.

 _Maaf hyung._

 _Setelah ini hyung pasti akan mengalami banyak kesulitan._

 _Maaf sudah berbohong, ini demi masa depan hyung di organisasi juga._

 _Tapi tenang saja, kalau perlu sebelum organisasi mencium kejanggalan yang kututupi hyung tidak akan terkena masalah. Aku janji._

"Hehe, ayo cepat habiskan pesanan kita dan kembali! Ah, dunia luar ternyata biasa saja ya. Setelah ini, kau harus sering-sering mengajakku pergi lagi ke tempat menarik!"

"E-eoh..."

* * *

-tbc-

YIPI! Ada kabar bahagia untuk kalian semua. FF ini gak bakalan panjang gils dan bakalan ada ff baru chaptered yang sama gak panjangnya kaya ini, temanya? Tema mainstream kaya love-hate bahagia WKWKW ganana, cuma bingung castnya mau siapa mendingan...

... **junbob atau double b?** (double b aja ya HAHAHA lagi baca ulang koleksi ff mereka, ada gitu apdet oneshot new version dari kak bang young ran/? Terus jatoh cinta lagi sama mereka.

(Bad) Blood abis ini kayanya yang abis ini apdet, saia masih gakuat sama Mino Body, KENAPA MODELNYA HARUS CEWEK KHAS YG BANGET. ITU BIBIR APA BIBIR:" KENAPA HARUS CEWEK KORIYA, I SHIP NAMTAE X CAMILIA WINNER SAMA WESTERN AJA YA JANGAN KORIYA:"

Fix ini mah, abis Bigbang (apalagi Taeyang Jidi) nikah, Winner harus nyusul:") mereka bapakable, mas mas cinta keluarga bgt. Yaudahlahh ya, dibahas terus gak bikin tiba-tiba itu mv lenyap:) hidup gak ada uts! – **salam cinta**


	6. What are you doing?

**TARGET [5]**

| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon || 97lines |

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!|| **tiati mulai dewasa**

* * *

"Wow, hyung!" Siulan mengalun di telinganya. "Motor yang bagus! Ternyata benar kalau hyung dan bamie sangat mengerti gaya!"

Donghyuk merasa sangsi kalau sebelum ini, pemuda Jeon dihadapannya tak sengaja 'dicekokkin' minuman atau memasukkan zat apapun itu ke dalam minumannya yang memabukkan karena sungguh, kalau itu benar terjadi, maka rencana siapapun itu yang membawa Jungkook kesini dengan mobilnya sudah sukses.

Jungkook tak pernah peduli dengan gaya seperti Junhoe tetapi itu tidak mengakibatkan keduanya tampak begitu kuno; justru tetap keren dengan pakaian serba berwarna hitam.

Memperhatikan model saja tak pernah, apalagi memuji. Sama halnya dengan dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Jungkook, persentasenya terjadi sangat sedikit.

"Sakit jiwa," Jungkook tak pernah mengumpat tetapi mencemooh dengan kata-kata tak terduga, salah satunya yang baru saja Donghyuk lontarkan pada Jungkook yang sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Biasanya Jungkook akan mencemooh seperti itu ketika melihat Khunpimook heboh tentang keluaran Saint Laurent terbaru dan sedetik kemudian merengek tanpa takut di hadapan ruangan bos besar disebabkan jatah liburnya yang sudah menipis.

 _Sakit jiwa...hmmm boleh juga kata-katamu._ Donghyuk jadi berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan lagi lontaran cemoohan yang belum sempat tuan Ginger ini patenkan di lain waktu.

"Ah, hyung~ Kenapa bicaranya kasar sekali heum?"

Jungkook jelas sudah sakit jiwa.

"Itu kata-katamu, bodoh," semburnya tak tahan. Membawa orang setengah sadar menggunakan kendaraan motor di pagi buta dan harus tak terlihat oleh pihak berwajib karena kecepatan yang pemuda Kim rencakan akan di atas rata-rata meskipun jarak yang membentang sangat jauh pasti akan jadi _impossible challenge_ bukan _impossible mission_.

"Ah~ Itaewon jauh lebih indah daripada Pyeongyang, gemerlap gemerlip~ Mengapa aku membangun rumah disana ya?"

Donghyuk bungkam saja ketika mendengar satu-satunya identitas yang Jungkook bayi dulu bawa saat diletakkan begitu saja di depan markas kembali ia bahas.

"Argh!" Donghyuk mengerang frustasi karena Jungkook (yang mungkin pertama kalinya) minum ternyata sulit di atur.

 _Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Hanbin hyung? Eh tapi informasi keberadaan Jungkook disini bisa lebih mudah bocor karena Hanbin adalah tangan kanan tetua!_

Dengan cepat, Donghyuk meraba-raba seluruh saku atau tempat bisa menyembunyikan barang di pakaian dan celana pemuda bergigi lucu ini.

 _Bahkan dia kesini tak membawa merica bubuk atau spray perih sebagai pertahanannya kalau-kalau penggunaan senjata api mulai dibatasi sebab tak ada misi. Tidak seperti biasanya._

Donghyuk berhasil mendapatkan apa yang lebih penting; ponsel Yugyeom yang diambil Jungkook. Jangan berharap lebih pada alat komunikasi tersebut karena pengguna –Yugyeom sendiri sangat gaptek di usia belia, terakhir kali Donghyuk mencoba menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan menggeret si manis Chocolate Pudding yang tak mau berhenti memeluki batu nisan rekan mereka, keberadaan Yugyeom hilang begitu saja dan tak bisa dihubungi.

Melihat ponsel tersebut juga rasanya familiar sekali; kalau tidak salah dulu sempat menjadi pengganjal pintu kamar mandi yang rusak. Anehnya, ponsel yang sudah Yugyeom miliki selama 5 tahun lebih ini masih terus muncul ke-eksistensiannya padahal penggunanya perlu disangsikan apa mengerti fungsi sebenarnya dari alat elektronik ini.

Yups, seperti yang disangka-sangka. Layar sudah retak dan casing yang membentuknya segaris panjang ditengah (satu hantaman lagi dan ponsel ini akan tamat). Tak ada sinyal di dalamnya dan agak sulit untuk menggunakkan touchscreen.

Chanyuk pasti akan senang kalau mendapatkan barang rongsokkan baru. Setelah ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau semua anggota organisasi akan dilengkapi alat komunikasi modern sungguhan (bukan sekedar pager lagi) yang dimodikasikan dengan pistol kesayangan milik tiap anggota sebagai hasil modifikasi duet baru maut oleh Mark dan Chanhyuk.

"Kau sungguh membuang-buang waktuku, astaga. Seharusnya aku masih tidur nyaman di kasur lembutku," gerutu Donghyuk berusaha mengakali cara untuk membawa Jungkook yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas (benar-benar gawat). Sehari setelah misi selesai dilaksanakan, Donghyuk akan kembali disibukkan dengan mengurusi adik tingkatnya yang super _freshman_ dan itu akan dimulai dari hari ini (kalau tidak salah, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi ugh).

Bayangkan saja Donghyuk seorang diri akan mengurusi bocah-bocah ingusan dalam keadaan separuh mengan-

Sepasang manik tajamnya berkilat cepat.

Meskipun Jaebum dan Hanbin adalah orang berpengaruh di organisasi dan memegang image 'baik' tiap kali mereka melangkah kemanapun, mereka berdua masihlah sepasang remaja yang ingin juga merasakan rasanya berjalan di atas lantai dansa yang berkelap-kelip serta pusing oleh lampu disko yang sangat mencolok.

Tidak aneh kalau menemukan mereka di tengah keramaian sebuah klub seberang cafe yang sudah sedaritadi Donghyuk perhatikan karena keramaian nonstop. Seseram-seramnya Jaebum, dilihat dari segimana pun apalagi style, club lebih cocok ditinggali mereka ketimbang mendekam di dalam barak hanya untuk berjaga 24 jam dari bahaya yang tak pernah mencapai barak itu sendiri.

Sayangnya yang pemuda berlesung ini lihat bukan salah satu atau kedua-duanya.

 _'_ _Seseorang yang...err...berkacamata mata? Rambutnya agak keemasan, murah senyum, aksen inggrisnya bagus, gummysmile? dan...matanya ke-'_

"Apa itu orangnya?" batinnya. Yah, berkacamata frame besar yang tengah tren saat ini, gaya agak kebarat-baratan, dan rambut dicat bukan hal luar biasa lagi untuk dijumpai di Korea; apalagi ini Itaewon, kehidupan bebas berjalan disini jadi ada sedikit kemungkinan untuk mudah menemukannya.

Akan tetapi, agak heran kalau orang yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Jungkook (yang matanya setajam miliknya juga) memiliki penampilan sebebas itu kalau benar dugaan Donghyuk bahwa ia juga mengincar Jungkook dan berasal dari entahlah-organisasi-macam-apa-itu-seperti-tak-ada-peraturan. Selain itu juga mana ada seseorang yang tergabung dalam organisasi gelap memiliki sifat ceria yang merupakan rujukkan dari dua kata deskripsi Jungkook;murah senyum dan gummysmile?

 _Penampilan kekinian tapi menyimpan pistol terisi penuh disakunya. Wow, aju nice sekali._

Disaat-saat ini, kesadaran seorang Jeon Jungkook dari alam mimpinya sangat diperlukan.

Jarak dari Itaewon untuk kembali sangat menguras tenaga. Tidak mungkin bukan seseorang muncul di depan barak dengan persiapan matang sampai membawa mobil pergi jauh-jauh ke kota ini hanya untuk mengantar seorang Jeon Jungkook saja lalu setelah itu kembali?

Tidak mungkin, sangat menyia-yiakan waktu. Bahkan setelah dulu menyelamatkan Donghyuk dari amukkan luncuran pistol, Jaebum yang jauh-jauh datang dari Korea Utara akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi mata-mata di lain waktu bukannya memaksakan kembali ke Korea Utara lagi.

Pengecualian jika ia mempunyai sebuah helikopter pribadi dan bisa mengendarainnya sendiri serta membawa kemanapun sesuka hati hati sih.

Oke lupakan, orang yang mengantar Jungkook pasti tak jauh dari sini. Jungkook yang tak suka bermonolog lama-lama baru menghabiskan satu gelas saat Donghyuk datang yang berarti tidak terlalu lama ia berada di cafe itu.

Seseorang yang dicurigai Donghyuk sudah memasuki club setelah melewati bodycheck dan berbincang sedikit dengan beberapa orang berpenampilan 'agak berkelas' disana.

Kesempatan mendapatkan informasi baru tidak akan pemuda Kim ini sia-siakan.

Setelah mengirim pesan suara kepada seluruh rekan satu timnya dan menepikan kendaraannya beserta Jungkook di gang cukup sempit, Donghyuk menyusul pemuda tersebut.

* * *

"Ah! Pria disana terlihat manis sekali!"

"Kkkk, kau yakin itu pria? Dia sepertinya masih muda, uuu~ adik kecil, sedang apa di tempat orang dewasa disini hm?" Salah satu dari gadis yang mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan tersebut berhasil menyentuh leher berlelehan keringat dingin milik Kim Donghyuk, membuat sang 'korban' mengernyit tak suka dan refleks menepisnya.

"Aw! Dia melukaiku! Astaga, kecil-kecil begini tenagamu boleh juga ya?" Gadis yang masih menempel pada Donghyuk yang risih mengerlingkan matanya. "Kalau dia jadi partnerku, pasti aku akan sangat puas!" pekiknya seketika begitu Donghyuk tak sengaja menatapnya balik.

"Ya! Hanri-ya! Lihat saja posturnya tubuhnya, terbentuk sekali bukan? Tatapan matanya juga, tajam sekali! Sudah pasti dia hanya seorang _prettyboy,_ " Gadis lain yang memulai pembicaraan menghela nafas pelan. "Aku suka sekali dengan _prettyboy_ namun sayang sekali," Ia melirik seseorang yang sudah sedaritadi menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan klien, untukmu saja deh!"

Dengan segera, Donghyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah gadis –atau Hanrin yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya Donghyuk bisa saja melepaskan dirinya dari gadis ini tetapi dalam kamusnya tidak ada kata untuk menyakiti seorang wanita, posisinya yang duduk di atas meja cafe sangat strategis untuk memata-matai pemuda berkacamata tadi, dan salah tindakkan sedikit saja gadis itu akan berakhir di atas tubuhnya –posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

Yah, harus pemuda Kim ini akui bahwa Hanrin cukup cantik tetapi terlalu sayang menghabiskan hidupnya di club malam begini dengan menjual diri. Lagipula, jika ditilik dari cara berpakaiannya, lelaki normal mana yang tidak tergoda?

 _Bagus, Kim Donghyuks another one step ahead. Meskipun 5 tahun lebih sudah kau habiskan (kebanyakkan) semuanya serba bersama pria, setidaknya kau masih cukup normal untuk ukuran melihat tubuh wanita._

Donghyuk memekik tertahan saat gadis tersebut yang sibuk memperhatikan dirinya sekarang tengah menarik _piercing-_ nya dan tentu itu cukup menyakitkan meski sudah 3 tahun lalu, ia menindik.

"Ah, Seulro. Anak ini masih begitu muda _and such a_ _prettyboy-with-babyface_ , bukan tipeku sekali."

 _Memangnya aku naksir padamu, bich._

Setidaknya, Donghyuk bisa mengetahui bahwa setelah ini dia akan terbe-

"Tapi otot di tubuhnya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja!"

 _Fuck._

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya sudah bergerak untuk menampar si gadis yang hampir saja menyentuh-

"Wow, _youngman_. _Watch out your_ -" Kim Donghyuk terdiam, sama halnya dengan pria yang sudah menahan pergerakkan tangannya. Donghyuk tidak berani untuk menatap, lampu disini sangat remang sampai membuat matanya sakit untuk melihat dan juga tenaga pria di hadapannya sangat ku-

"Kim Donghyuk? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Donghyuk terbelak kaget saat ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

 _Kim Jiwon!_

 **DEG!**

 _Jangan-jangan yang membawa Jungkook kemari..._

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Jiwon meninggi dan itu menyadarkan Donghyuk untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah! My Lovely Bobby! Sayang~ jangan bersikap keras padanya. Dia tampak sangat po-"

"Diam kau dan cepat enyah dari sini!"

"YAH! BOBBY-YA! BERANINYA KA-"

Jiwon dengan cepat mendorong gadis tersebut untuk menjauh sampai ia tersungkur di lantai dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Kim Donghyuk untuk melindunginya dari gadis-gadis jalang sekitar yang mulai merasa terusik.

"Aku membayar untuk sampai masuk kesini jadi kalian jangan ikut campur dan mengganggu milikku!" Lagi. Donghyuk merasakan perasaan aneh lagi yang menyelimuti dirinya, perasaan sama saat di dalam mobil kemarin. Sama gelapnya. Sama kuatnya. Seakan-akan terlalu banyak yang Jiwon sembunyikan di balik punggung lebarnya dan terlalu banyak kegelapan di dalam dirinya. Seperti tak tersen-

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan lalu segera berlari menjauh yang cukup membingungkan bagi Donghyuk.

 _Jadi bukan aku saja yang menganggap Jiwon itu menakutkan?_

Donghyuk terkejut begitu dirinya langsung dibopong menjauhi dari kerumunan orang yang mulai mengelilingi mereka. Pasalnya, Jiwon mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar; nafasnya terputus-putus seperti sedang diburu dan Donghyuk yakin lehernya sudah ditodong suatu benda.

 _Apa aku sudah gagal? Jadi hidupku hanya sampai disini saja?_

Sungguh ia sangat membenci dirinya jika sudah ketahuan begini. Ia selalu saja payah dalam hal memata-matai seseorang dan berakhir ditolong karena tidak mungkin melepaskannya yang sudah mengetahui banyak rahasia serta strategi organisasi.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Donghyuk yang menyerahkan hidupnya untuk organisasi harus kembali juga –tanpa atau masih adanya nyawa di tubuhnya karena membeberkan rahasia organisasi sama saja hidup di neraka; kalau kau hidup maka kau akan mati dan jika kau akan mati, jasadmu akan dibakar untuk menutupi jejak.

Kim Donghyuk benar-benar membenci dirinya yang lemah dan payah disaat keadaannya seperti ini.

 _Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh._

Sekarang ia mulai menang-

Rahangnya diperlakukan cukup kasar untuk membuat dirinya yang terus menundukkan kepala agar memandang sang lawan bicara tepat di matanya.

"Cepat jawab sedang apa kau disini?"

Donghyuk kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya, ia tak bisa.

Donghyuk takut tangisnya pecah saat ini juga.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Hey," Donghyuk nyaris menangis dibuatnya. Buruk. Ini benar-benar buruk. Posisinya saat ini tidak aman, terhimpit antara tubuh kekar Jiwon dan dinding tua di celah sempit sudut klub. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya dicengkram ke belakang oleh Jiwon masih ia cengkram tetapi sekarang posisinya di depan.

Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana, terjebak. Mau lari kemana la-

Satu sentuhan lembut di rahangnya cukup mengagetkan.

"Maaf...tadi aku benar-benar kasar ya?" Jarak tipis yang membentangi tubuh mereka, helaan nafas halus yang melewati telinganya, pinggangnya yang masih dipeluk posesif (sialannya Donghyuk tidak keberatan untuk hal ini, justru ia merasa err...aman?!) dan kedua pipinya yang ditakup...

Siapapun tolong Kim Donghyuk untuk segera sadar dari buaian imajinasi ini!

" _Fuck_ ," Ia memaki sebelum memalingkan wajahnya lagi, tetapi mau seberapa sering ia menghindar dari sudut matanya Jiwon tetap terlihat dimanapun. Penerangan di sudut klub ini memang buruk tetapi wajah Jiwon terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan. Berbanding terbalik dengan tokoh jahat di dalam film-film, wajah pemuda bermata sipit kelewat mulus untuk melakukan action yang membahayakan diri. Tak ada bekas luka atau sesuatu berbau 'senjata', his face totally pure innocent. Sepasang manik matanya jernih dan segelap blackpearl seakan-akan butuh waktu selamanya untuk menyelami dan mengerti arti dari tatapanya.

Mata itu...Terlalu tajam. Hidungnya...Semuanya...

Mungkin Jiwon sudah terlalu tahu banyak. Terlalu bahaya –satu tingkat dengan Jaebum dan Hanbin.

Suara kekehan yang lolos dari bibirnya berhasil memecahkan seluruh fantasi Kim Donghyuk.

...Atau mungkin tidak. Ia sendiri bingung, entah harus bersyukur atau sumpah serapah.

" _Fuck...yeah you're right. We're in fucked-up place, all of these women are fucked too_ ," Donghyuk kembali bisa menarik nafas dengan normal ketika Jiwon menjauhkan wajahnya dan mulai melempar senyum miring ke arah keramaian di tengah klub.

"Semua orang disini brengsek, jadi kau sedang apa kemari? Anak manis sepertimu seharusnya tidak di tempat terkutuk ini dan berbicara dengan manusia kutukkan tadi," Donghyuk kembali menahan nafas disebabkan Jiwon sudah berahli untuk menatap wajahnya kembali dengan senyuman yang...ugh.

Ia jadi meragukan orientasi seksualnya karena sungguh melihatnya seperti ini begitu...menjijikkan.

Pemuda Kim ini berusaha mengatur nafasnya senormal mungkin. Ya, mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi Kim Jiwon sampai batas se'wajar'nya sebelum anggota organisasi lain ikut campur. Ini belum seberapa, musuhnya kemarin lebih membahayakan dari ini.

 _Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kim Donghyuk pasti bisa. Pasti, yah._

Jari telunjuknya yang kurus terangkat lurus, tak sengaja menyentuh puncak hidung Jiwon yang membuat sang empu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa itu...termasuk kau juga?"

"Aku?" Jiwon tertawa keras sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau menilai diri sendiri, egois namanya. Jadi...menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Donghyuk berusaha menelan air ludahnya lamat-lamat. "Yang pasti aku berada di bawah tekananmu."

"Huh?"

Ekspresi kebingungan yang pemuda bergigi kelin–Astaga, Jeon Jungkook!

 **DUAK!**

Jiwon mengaduh kesakitan akibat tendangan pemuda bongsor tepat pada tulang keringnya.

 _Manis-manis galak rupanya._

"Atas perihal apa kau menenda-"

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada aku menendang milikmu!" semburnya marah tanpa mempedulikkan Jiwon yang masih merasa kesakitan. "Apa-apaan tadi? Sebelumnya kau bilang tidak akan menyentuh teman-temanku kalau aku menurut padamu tapi kau!"

"E-eh!" Jiwon kebingungan sumpah. Tadi Donghyuk tampak ketakutan dihadapannya, saat ia mencoba melunak malah pemuda yang jauh lebih mudanya itu berubah jadi segalak macan tanpa alasan jelas. Seram sekali.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku kesini karena ini memang daerahku, aku sering kesini untuk bersenang-senang! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa pada siapapun," Frekuensi suaranya perlahan mengecil karena yang bersangkutan sudah menyeringai kecil. "Yah, pengecualian denganmu sih. Dengan jarak sedekat ini apa lagi yang akan terjadi kalau bu-"

 **BUAK!**

"Jawab dengan benar! Aku membawa kesayanganku tau!"

 _Ouch._

Pukulan dari si manis bukan apa-apa bagi tubuh atletisnya, sejujurnya tidak berguna malah. Apanya yang merupakan anggota organisasi ternama?

"Kau melukai perasaanku," ujar Jiwon pelan seraya meringis dan berpura-pura memegangi dadanya. "Kemarin mulutmu tidak bisa dijaga sekarang tangan dan kakimu, ini pelajaran bagiku untuk lain kali mengikat kedua tangan dan kakimu pada sisi ran-"

"Kim Donghyuk?!"

Keduanya –baik, Kim Jiwon atau Kim Donghyuk yang terpanggil sama-sama menoleh.

"Ah!" pekik Donghyuk senang –berbeda dengan Jiwon yang menatap orang asing tersebut sebagai perusak suasana, tanpa sadar menepis sepasang lengan Jiwon yang masih menyentuh pinggang dan bahunya. "Junhoe-ya! kau sudah membaca pe-"

Donghyuk terbelak kaget sementara Jiwon sedang mencoba menahan makian di ujung lidahnya.

 _What the fuck?! Junhoe-YA? dan lagi...bocah tiang listrik ini sedang memelukmu dan kau diam saja, Kim Donghyuk? FUCK OFF!_

Donghyuk menggeliat pelan di dalam pelukkan Goo Junhoe –orang yang tak ia duga mau-mau saja pergi kemari. Ya benar, Junhoe seketika menarik lengan Donghyuk, menjauhkannya dari cengkraman Jiwon dan memeluknya seerat mungkin di hadapan Jiwon. Di hadapannya!

"Ju-Junhoe..." Waktu Junhoe berhasil menembus bidikan tepat di tengah dalam waktu 5 bulan bergabung dengan organisasi, pemuda jangkung ini mendorong Donghyuk kecil yang ingin memeluknya dalam rangka merayakan keberhasilannya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Kupikir ini terlalu...berlebih-"

Donghyuk terdiam ketika satu kalimat lolos dari bibir tebal sahabatnya tersebut.

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mencari-carimu kemana-ma-Ya Tuhan..." Pelukkannya semakin mengerat. "Jangan pergi."

Dua kata tetapi mampu membuat pendirian seorang Kim Donghyuk runtuh.

Antara Goo Junhoe atau Kim Jiwon.

.

.

 **-woyyyykokgakngefeel**

.

.

Apalah aku seorang potato;; /cried INI KENAPA KAYA GAK NGEFEEL. W BINGUNG MAU SAINGAN JIWON ITU JUNE ATAU YOYO ATAU DUA-DUANYA /yah /kasiandongie /dongiebanyakdiperebutkan gimana ya reaksi jiwon, jung sih kalo jadi dia nangis /ahay terus dongie pulang ngikut siapa/? Jeka sama siapa/? /nahloh

Bingung mau ngomong apalagi;; im just a potato. Potatoooooo, definitely bunnypotato (nama bagus buat id keknya hm) udahlah, malem jumat kok malah baca beginian. Gabaik;; selamat istirahat;;


	7. Surrender

**TARGET [6]**

| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon || Goo Junhoe || 97lines |

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

"EHEM!"

Baik Junhoe atau Donghyuk sama-sama menoleh dibuatnya.

Jiwon masih bersandar santai pada celah sempit club tersebut seraya menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Aku tidak tau apa hubungan kalian berdua tapi...," Pemuda bermata sipit ini baru melirik sejenak ke arah Junhoe namun pemuda kelebihan kalsium tersebut sudah menatapnya galak. "...Kalian tampak sangat dekat –oh maaf, bukan urusanku ya?"

Jiwon tertawa sinis dan Donghyuk tidak suka mendengarnya.

Tidak tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Terakhir kali ia mendengar suara tawa seperti itu, saat eliminasi atau ujian akhir sebelum masuk ke team teman satu angkatannya yang tertawa sinis padanya tewas mengenaskan tertusuk oleh jebakkan kayu runcing buatannya sendiri.

Dapat disimpulkan, tertawa sinis sama dengan meremehkan alias mudah untuk kehilangan nyawa baginya.

Donghyuk hanya tidak ingin Jiwon mati dengan cepat. Dia belum mendapatkan keuntungan sama sekali, ingat?

Jadi tolong hentikan pikiran aneh-anehmu itu.

"Langsung ke intinya, Kim Jiwon-ssi," sahut Donghyuk dingin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada se-arogan mungkin –tentunya setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari Junhoe yang –ugh super berlebihan.

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," tanya Junhoe tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya tetapi Donghyuk memberi ambai begitupula dengan Jiwon yang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Kalau yang kau tanyakan tadi siapa yang membawa _ur little baby_ keluar dari penjara, sepertinya aku mengenalnya," Dia kembali tersenyum sinis. "Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa dan kujamin tidak akan menyentuhmu atau kalian semua –bukan hanya dia saja tetapi semua rekanku. Ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat dan tidak akan terjadi lagi karena kau adalah misiku."

Donghyuk agak sedikit ngeri mendengarnya. Jiwon yang sekarang tentunya tidak dalam mode bercanda seperti biasanya, ketimbang menggunakan kata 'kau adalah milikku' yang sering ia gunakan, kata-kata tadi benar-benar...menyuruh seluru alarm dalam tubuhnya untuk menjauhinya.

"Terimakasih atas informasi dan kerjasamanya, Tuan Kim," Donghyuk tak bisa menanggapinya lebih baik dari ini lagi. "Saya tak menyangka kalau anda akan membuka suara dengan mudah. Apalagi ini adalah rekan anda sendiri, penghianatan huh?"

"Mereka bukan rekanku, hanya berteman untuk mencari keuntungan –sama sepertimu? Aku bekerja sendiri kalau kau lupa," jawab Jiwon kembali dalam mode santainya yang sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana. Junhoe sudah terlanjur menaruh rasa curiga padanya.

Donghyuk berusaha mengabaikannya dengan menundukkan sebentar kepalanya. "Saya pegang janji anda. Selamat malam dan maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghyuk untuk membawa Junhoe yang entah mengapa begitu penurut keluar dari club.

Dan tidak sulit bagi Jiwon untuk menebak pergerakkan bibir Junhoe yang mengisyaratan sesuatu untuknya.

Jiwon tersenyum miring sebelum bersandar pada dinding.

 _Memangnya kau siapa huh sampai aku harus menurut padamu?_

 _Donghyuk belum memberi sinyal apapun jadi aku tidak bisa menyerah semudah itu. kurasa kau yang harus banyak berusaha –ah siapa tadi, Junhuwe?_

.

.

.

"Tadi siapa?"

Donghyuk menghela nafas berat. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya –tidak, menginterograsiku? Kau tau itu bukan bagianmu."

Junhoe hanya menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik kursi pengemudi. "Aku hanya mengklarifikasi data. Saat Jungkook sadar harus ada lapo-"

"Aku tahu," ada nada berat di dalamnya. Ia melirik ke arah kursi belakang. Beruntungnya, Jungkook tertidur bukan meracau.

"Tapi ini privasiku."

Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jiwon yang baru menggemparkan beberapa jam lalu berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi Kim Donghyuk? Ah, Donghyuk sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku tau privasi dan prioritasmu siapa," sahut Junhoe cepat. Ia menggenggam erat kemudinya. Entah mengapa amarah sudah menggelak minta dilepaskan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jiwon hanya terlihat seperti...berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya, melebihi semua musuh mereka selama ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan Chittaphon bersama kehidupan senjata atau Jaebum yang tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia malam –kedua anggota paling berbahaya, Jiwon jauh lebih berbahaya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak cocok dengan Donghyuk –setidaknya Donghyuk masih bisa bekerja sama dengan Chittaphon dan berkomunikasi baik dengan Jaebum– dan dapat melukainya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka jika membahas tentang diriku."

Hening.

Semua penghuni orgaanisasi mengira bahwa mataharinya adalah Donghyuk dan bulan adalah dirinya tetapi kenyataan berbalik dari itu. Donghyuk memang bukan mata-mata yang baik tetapi dia selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk membuat orang bersamanya merasa nyaman dan menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesah di dadanya, tetapi Donghyuk bukan pribadi seperti itu.

Saat upacara penerimaan yang begitu keras, Donghyuk-lah orang pertama yang berani menjelaskan maksud keberadaan disini.

'Aku ingin seperti ayahku. Menjadi pahlawan bagi keluarga dengan caraku sendiri'

Saat di asrama, Donghyuk hanya berkata bahwa ayahnya seorang polisi yang sudah meninggal.

Lusanya, Donghyuk menjawab bahwa ibunya seorang perawat namun seminggu kemudian, dia memperkenalkan ibunya sebagai seorang pemilik toko. Atau mungkin sebulan kemudian, Donghyuk bisa bilang bahwa ibunya seorang seniman.

Donghyuk selalu mengatakan itu adalah sebuah profesionalitas tetapi itu sungguh konyol.

Donghyuk memang tidak suka jika membahas tentang dirinya atau keluarganya. Dia akan berkata 'masa lalu tidak perlu diungkit karena tidak akan pernah berubah. Lebih baik memperhatikan masa depan karena bisa ditata'.

Goo Junhoe tidak pernah mengerti seorang Kim Donghyuk. Tidak.

Mungkin selama ini hanya dirinya yang menganggap mereka bersahabat atau saling mengerti, terutama saat perlakuan tidak sukanya di club tadi.

"Kalian ini membahas apa sih? Serius sekali," Yugyeom tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Sebuah lengan menyentuh anak rambut Donghyuk dan mengacaknya sampai sang empu nyaris menggigitnya kalau saja dia lupa bahwa itu tangan milik Bambam yang langsung merengek begitu tangannya ditarik.

"Bam?" tanya Donghyuk terkejut lalu segera berbalik, nampaklah dua ekspresi pemuda berwajah konyol dan satu wajah tak sadarkan diri disana yang agak membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _Kukira mobil tidak sepenuh ini._

"Kukira kau membawa mobil-"

"Ini mobilku," sahutnya riang sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu tegang sang supir. "Pak supir, santai saja ya~ tidak usah cepat-cepat, selama berita belum sampai ke asrama kita tidak akan disembur kok!"

"Aku belum memiliki SIM atau ikut test mengemudi," Donghyuk tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Bahkan umur Junhoe belum cukup untuk mempunyai kartu identitas tetapi bisa masuk ke dalam club.

"YAH!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang mengemudi," cibir Yugyeom kesal. "Yang ada Jungkook bangun dan muntah-muntah di jok ma-"

"Oh oh tidak!"

"Lalu kemana mobil norakmu kemarin?" Donghyuk tau selera Bambam dan gaya classy seperti ini bukanlah dia sekali.

Bambam yang sudah bersiap memukul maknae di antara mereka semua langsung berhenti di udara dan ia berbalik menghadap wajah Donghyuk untuk mengulas senyum lebar.

"Ini untuk mamaku! Bagus kan?" Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Kunci mobilku...di ambil Baby...dasar anak itu! padahal bank hyung sudah membelikannya motor yang lebih keren."

Donghyuk menggeleng pelan. Saat ia meminta respon yang lain, Yugyeom hanya menunjukkan ekspresi siap muntah dan Junhoe sudah pucat pasi; warna pink biru? Hell no.

"Bukankah kalian datang membawa mobil dua dan motor? Lalu sisanya sia-"

"Jaehyun dan Jihyo," Donghyuk pening dibuatnya. Apa? Jaehyun membawa mobil dan Jihyo membawa motor? Orang idiot mana yang-

"Ah, aku melupakan _uri_ blackswan," Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Dia yang membawa motor seorang diri." Tidak begitu bu-

"Jaehyun membawa mobilnya; Jihyo yang mengemudi karena Jaehyun mabuk hehe."

Seketika Donghyuk merinding disko dibuatnya.

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

"BRENGSEK!"

 **DUAK!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" tak cukup sampai disitu, pemuda yang memulai keributan di gang sebelah club tersebut menekan dada sang korban yang sudah tersungkur di jalanan yang dingin.

Batuknya tak mengeluarkan darah. Dia bisa saja membuatnya sampai kehilangan darah tanpa senjata apapun tetapi rasanya sia-sia. Di depan club, teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu dan bisa curiga.

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat kerah si korban tinggi-tinggi, melebihi tingginya dan melempar tatapan setajam mungkin –tak memberinya jeda untuk bernafas sedikit.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau milikmu akan –uhuk- datang!" teriaknya keras. Ia mencoba memberontak tapi itu semua sia-sia, kedua kakinya hanya menendang udara kosong saja.

Cengkramannya menguat dan ia nyaris kehabisan pasokkan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya. "Jelas kau tau dia masih ada hubungannya dengan milikku."

Serangan terakhir, pemuda itu mengguncang tubuh seseorang yang nyawanya berada di tangannya tersebut.

"Apa misi yang sedang kau jalani hah?! APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN JEON JUNGKOOK?!"

"Ini –uhuk- ada hubungannya dengan alasan mengapa targetmu selanjutnya adalah Kim Donghyuk!" bagaikan sihir, cengkramannya terlepas dan si korban terjatuh dengan suara cukup keras.

Hanya dengan namanya namun berpengaruh besar pada tingkah lakunya.

Seakan-akan hanya dengan namanya saja, yang bersangkutan akan langsung muncul.

Seringai licik diam-diam tercipta di bibirnya.

"Jangan gegabah," ujarnya dingin pada akhirnya. "Jangan langsung menyerang begitu saja. Aku tau alasan di balik misimu bukan itu saja tetapi karena keluarga Jeon bukan? Jeon Jungkook memang bersalah karena berusaha menutupi kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh..." Ia menghela nafas. "...Kim Donghyuk, ia pantas untuk dimusnakan tapi **tidak secepat itu** , _chicken little_."

Yang dipanggil _chicken little_ bukannya meringis justru mengulas senyum selebar mungkin.

"Senang rasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Bobby," si pelaku –Bobby hanya menggerakkan kepalanya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak berniat untuk mematahkan lehermu seperti yang dialami One karena gagal dalam misinya karena seorang ga-"

"Yeah," _Chicken little_ berusaha bangkit dari posisi mengenaskannya dan membersihkan debu di sekuju pakaian denimnya. "Aku sangat beruntung," kemudian ia mengerling nakal. "Tapi tidak seberuntung Kim Donghyuk sesuatu itu."

Matanya menggelap. Bobby yang jauh berdiri di atasnya menatapnya rendah. "Kau tidak bisa semudah itu memanggilnya tanpa dosa."

 _Chicken little_ tertawa renyah. "Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya mengincar Jeon Jungkook kok."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Ck, _as always. Annoyed Bobby Kim_ ," ejeknya sebelum mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Bobby. "Nah, ayo bantu sohibmu ini bangun! Kurasa tulang ususku retak ehe, aku tidak bisa merasakannya!"

Bobby mendengus keras namun ia tetap membantu _chicken little_ bangun sampai tubuh mereka bersejajaran.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh dan gegabah lagi. Merepotkan. Biarkan semuanya aku yang melakukan –atau memerintahmu, kau terima gaji saja tanpa takut aku meminta."

"Ya ya ya, aku tau," ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau harus ingat, perempuan tidak pernah bagus dalam hal apapun. Ini bukan pekerjaan dimana seorang gadis bisa bermain petak umpet sesuka hati. Memang bagus akan mempermudahmu mengambil ha-"

"Dia laki-laki."

"-terserah apalah itu. Hasilnya akan benar-benar bu-"

"Kim Jiwon? Park Jaehyung?" Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. _ah, tetua._

"Sedang apa disana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas seraya merapatkan diri pada dinding lembab.

"Tidak ada apapun kok!" Jaehyung –atau Jae singkatnya menjawabnya riang. Ia menyikut perut Jiwon yang menatap dalam ke arah tetua mereka.

"Jiwon?"

 _Orang ini..._

 _...yang menyelamatkanku. Yang menolongku. Yang membuatku sampai sejauh ini._

 _Aku tidak akan membuatnya khawatir sampai terus kepikiran._

Jiwon mengangguk sebagai tanda 'baik-baik saja'nya ia.

.

 **-tumbenpendek**

.

Huft, tugas mulai numpuk lagi;; dan sepertinya bakalan hiatus sampe minggu depan jadi spesial buat kalian banget ini ff/? Sengaja gak panjang/? Hari senin sudah terlewati~ 4 hari lagi libur tapi sabtu-minggu masih banyak kerjaan;; AYO AYO SEMANGAT PAGI~ PPYONG! – **ju(ri)ng**


	8. New Mission

**TARGET [7]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon || Goo Junhoe || Song Yunhyeong ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

Donghyuk segera bangkit dari kursi begitu seorang berpakaian casual namun sebuah stetoskop dikalungkan di lehernya keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Bagaimana keada-"

"Astaga, Hyukkie! Harusnya kau masuk saja! Ini kan rumahku, tidak seperti di rumah sakit dan uri babykook tidak sakit serius!" Tawa renyah keluar dari bibirnya sama sekali tak membuat lawan bicaranya merasa tenang.

Seseorang yang mengalungi stetoskop tersebut menghentikan tawanya dan memilih untuk tersenyum lembut sebelum mengusap pelan bahu tegang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Organisasi tidak seketat ini sampai tau apa yang melanda Jungkook. Lagipula kalian datang kesini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja, lucu sekali melihat Jungkook-"

"Hyeongie," Pemuda bermata menyenangan tersebut tampak terkejut namun dia memilih untuk bertindak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Saat usia Donghyuk mencapai 15 tahun –angka keberuntungan menurutnya, pemuda ini menggelar pesta cukup meriah untuk si kecil Kim saat itu tetapi berakhir dengan Donghyuk merajuk padanya karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

Dalam hatinya ia tertawa kecil. Donghyuk ini...tak bisa diduga. sangat manis tetapi tak mau diperlakukan manis. Kalau sekarang ia kelepasan tertawa, bisabisa anak ini enggan untukmemanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih," Donghyuk meneguk ludahnya. "Atas segalanya. Kalau tidak ada hyung aku pasti-"

"Sssst!" Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di depan bibir tipis adik kesayangannya ini. "Kita saudara...ingat? Aku yang paling mengerti dirimu jadi tidak usah merasa keberatan begi-"

"HUAAA! PRECIOUS JUNGKOOK KITA KENAPAAA."

Baik keduanya sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawa ketika pintu rumah yang terbuka langsung memunculkan seorang gadis irit ekspresi bersama dengan gadis yang lebih mungil darinya tengah terisak.

.

.

"Ugh, _noona_ aku sudah bes-ARGH!" Donghyuk yang baru memasuki ruangan langsung membulatkan kepalanya melihat teman-teman segarisnya sudah berkumpul semua disini, melingkari ranjang dimana Jungkook tengah...merengek?

Apa Jungkook masih mabuk?

Sendok sayur yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan seseorang berambut pendek agak kemerahan, dicurigai Candy Jelly aka Mina Myoui terangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap...

"YAH! JANGAN!" Tanpa diduga-duga, Jihyo merengsak masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengabaikan Donghyuk yang terhimpit dengan pintu untuk mengambil ahli sendok sayur tersebut dan melemparnya ke...atas kepala Minggyu?!

"ADUH! YAK! KENAPA AKU?!"

Jihyo melotot dan Minggyu menciut.

Sementara Donghyuk kebingungan disini karena ekspresi semua orang yang berkumpul dari serius berubah menjadi pecah, penuh gelak tawa.

Ada apa? Apa ada yang ia lewatkan?

"Itu Jungkook merengek tidak mau disuapi oleh Mina," jawab Minghao, anak baru super tenang yang langsung mendapatkan posisi setara dengan mereka semua.

Donghyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Oh hanya minta disuapi.

 _Eh? Apa?_

 _DISUAPI MINA?!_

 _MINA MENAWARKAN DIRI UNTUK MENYUAPI?!_

Donghyuk sudah separuh membuka mulut saat sendok sayur tersebut melayang ke kepalanya dan sebuah nampan menusuk rusuknya.

"Kau saja yang menyuapinya," Wajah _close up_ seorang Mina Myoui nyaris membuat pemuda Kim ini pusing. Mina mendengus keras dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Moodku sudah buruk."

Lalu ia pergi dengan Jihyo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **BRAK!**

"BANGKE JEON JUNGKOOK!" Itu Minggyu yang mengambil kembali sendok sayur di bawah kaki Donghyuk (pergerakkannya cepat sekali) lalu melemparnya tepat di abandomen sasarannya.

"JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN KESEMPATAN ELAH!" Kali ini Yugyeom yang menyemburkan api. Majalah gosip yang sering disediakan di ruang tunggu 'rumah sakit' langsung ia hempaskan ke lantai (semua orang disini juga heran mengapa Yugyeom memilih pura-pura tak tertarik dengan berkedok membaca majalah yang katanya bikin dia gatal-gatal).

"Gila ckckck," Yah, mungkin yang dilakukan Jungkook sudah diambang batas wajar sampai Minghao yang memilih membaca bukunya akhirnya menaruh 'perhatian' dengan mengeluarkan komentar 'terkasar' yang pernah semua orang dengar.

' _Minghao aja sampai bilang kaya gitu'_ Donghyuk diam-diam juga mengumpat untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Mina Myoui, ah tidak bukan hanya Mina Myoui saja tetapi semua gadis di organisasi ini seperti; Jihyo, Yuju, Lisa, Nayeon, dan lain-lain. Mereka semua bukanlah gadis tercantik seantero Korea tetapi; _geez_ gadis di dalam organisasi berbahaya? Yang bermain nyawa manusia? Dapat dipastikan mereka bakalan terlihat 'bersinar' dan 'penuh kharisma'.

Apalagi gadis-gadis disini tidak banyak; yang menting cakep langsung embat, itu prinsipnya.

'Menolak' salah satu dari mereka? Menolak kesempatan? Ke laut saja.

Bambam saja yang sangat tidak menyukai sikap cuek bebek Mina sudah terkapar di sudut ruangan; meratapi kesempatan yang dibuang sia-sia, meratapi 'mengapa-harus-jeka-mengaku-bukan-daku'.

"Anjirlah, bodoh sia," Ucapan Seokmin sebagai penutup komentator-komentator disini mengingat ekspresi lempeng Jungkook baru akan hilang jika kami mengancam akan menceburkannya di laut saat musim dingin begini.

Meskipun jumlah wanita dalam organisasi dapat dihitung jari, tetapi itu tidak dapat mencegah pubertas yang sedang meledak-ledak. Justru semakin sedikit, semakin meledak-ledak. Lihat punggung wanita dari jarak beberapa meter saja rasanya seperti remaja mabuk asmara; dugeun-dugeun sendirian.

Pengecualian untuk Jungkook.

"Au ah, gak normal kali dia," Junhoe memilih untuk menyerah lebih awal. Waktu Mina pertama kali bergabung, begitu tau sikap cueknya sama Junhoe dengan senang hati mau mengajaknya ke dalam grup 'the h(oe)' karena merasa bertemu 'teman'nya namun niat baiknya malah dibalas dengan hunusan katana, nyaris saja memotong poni jambulnya yang baru ditata; sampai sekarang Junhoe tak menyerah untuk 'ngerecokkin' Mina tetapi Jungkook yang notabene international playboy saja ditolak apalagi...

"Oi oi," Donghyuk bersuara dengan tampang masam. "Ngajakkin Bambam buat ngopi sianida boleh aja, gak ada yang tau itu anak siapa tau malah normal diminumin kopi tapi yang lain jangan dibawa juga," Alisnya bergerak naik turun selaras dengan bibir segaris Junhoe yang terus menggerak-gerak; meniru gaya bicara – _sassy af_. "Bisa-bisa kalian dikira mau ngajak tawuran."

Junhoe menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Emang rencananya gitu, buat apa ngajak Mingyu yang jago hantam kepala sama kepala kalo gak dimanfaatin?"

"HAHAHA hantam saja Gyu."

"Jadi gini Goo, gak nyangka ckck."

"Sialan lah."

Sepasang mata Donghyuk membulat. "Serius?"

Jika Bambam hobi cabut untuk belanja, Mingyu lumayan hobi bikin gadis-gadis di _korean street_ jatuh hati, maka Junhoe hobi berkelahi kalau bosan.

Sebenarnya itu tidak cukup mengkhawatirkan karena sejauh ini, Junhoe tak pernah kalah dan perlu di ingatkan bahwa ia seorang lelaki –Donghyuk juga jadi agak err..aneh mengkhawatirkannya hanya saja identitas mereka tidak jelas di negeri gingseng ini.

Junhoe tidak pernah mau kabur kalau ada aparat hukum yang merazia tempat duelnya karena dia tidak pandai –membawa kendaraan tak bisa, kaki panjangnya suka membuat masalah sampai keseimbangannya limbung, dan banyak hal lagi– jadi satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari kejaran mereka hanya melawan seperti orang idiot.

"Yakali, Bambam diajak buat berantem," Suara nyaring Yugyeom mengusik pemikirannya.

 _Benar juga. Yakali, fix kalah lah itu bambam dijadiin sandera._

"Donghyuk sama sekali gak berubah," Awalnya pemuda manis ini berniat untuk membalas ucapan polos dari Mingyu yang menyinggung perasaannya tetapi mendengar kekehan dari seseorang yang sedaritadi lengannya tetap ia cengkram saat bersiap pergi bersama 'antek-anteknya'.

Junhoe tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengulas senyum. Sebuah kesenangan menggoda seorang Kim Donghyuk.

Benar, Donghyuk tidak berubah.

Masih sama seperti Kim Donghyuk 6 tahun yang lalu, satu-satunya yang mengulurkan tangannya setelah dirinya berhasil mengalahkan seorang Goo Junhoe yang jauh lebih bongsr darinya saat perkelahian pertama kali satu lawan satu selesai 'upacara' bergabungnya mereka ke organisasi.

Kim Donghyuk yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan langsung mengamitkan tangannya pada tangan besar Junhoe meskipun setelah berhasil membantunya berdiri, Junhoe yang merasa dipermalukan langsung memberikannya bogem mentah.

Kim Donghyuk 6 tahun lalu yang dengan polosnya berani mengajak bicara Jungkook, bocah emo yang selalu menjaga jarak dari teman seangkatannya dan langsung menanyakkan kehidupan personalnya.

 _Ah, waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu._

Junhoe menggeleng pelan, menganggak suara-suara di belakang punggungnya itu angin lalu. "Bilang aja gak mau ditinggal, bilang aja maunya ditemen-"

"Bukan," Ekspresi Donghyuk tak kalah lempeng dari Jungkook. "Itu sohib Jungkook, kalo kenapa-napa yang kena amuk-blablablala..."

Donghyuk masih melempar tatapan jengkel karena merasa dibohongi kembali tetapi Junhoe sama sekali tak merasa buruk akan hal itu.

 _Benar-benar cepat berlalu, tiba-tiba saja sekarang ada orang lain selain orang organisasi berada di si-_

Ekspresinya berubah.

 _Tidak-tidak. Goo Junhoe. Tidak._

"Sayangnya aku harus membawa semua orang disini selain dirimu, Jungkook, dan _hyung_ kesayanganmu itu," potongnya datar. "Jaehyun pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu di dalam mobil, ada dua wanita berbeda kepribadian bersamanya –aku sih bisa gila kalau ditinggal hanya berdua."

Donghyuk hendak memprotes begitu Junhoe melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena Hanbin _hyung_ ingin bicara."

Jika semua anggota organisasi segan untuk berhadapan dengan Jaebum yang jarang muncul eksistensinya –sekalipun hanya beradu padang, mendapatkan misi, atau disuruh menghadap langsung karena wajah dan suaranya benar-benar sarkas maka Donghyuk berbeda.

Berbicara dengan Kim Hanbin bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Tidak ada kata 'bicara' di dalam kamus seorang Kim Hanbin.

.

.

' **brak!** '

"Jungkook sudah tidur?"

Donghyuk berjengit pelan tetapi langsung tenang kembali. _Okay relaks. Ini bukan suara Kim Hanbin._

"Sudah, obat tidur ya?" tanya Donghyuk kembali ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu; kembali merasa kesal. Bayangkan saja, memberi segelas air putih untuk Jungkook yang merasa gelisah karena mengira dirinya akan diikut sertakan pula dan 30 sekon kemudian, langsung terlelap layaknya bayi. Padahah biasanya Jungkook yang paling mudah terbangun kalau mendengar suara sedikit saja.

 _Obat tidur? Gila saja sampai bisa membuat manusia imson ini langsung pingsan!_

Pemuda yang menegurnya di depan pintu kamar menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi. Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi orang yang tak tertebak, tiba-tiba otak geniusnya tak bisa disang-"

"Ya ya ya, aku tau _hyeongie_ ," Donghyuk tersenyum kecut lalu kepalanya langsung tegak.

" _H-hyeong..._ tidak ikut juga ya?" tanyanya takut-takut dan yaps, ketakutannya langsung terjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Hanbin."

"Dia benar-benar tau masalah Jungkook?" Sebelum Junhoe pergi, kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

 _Maaf, tapi kami semua sudah tau. Hanbin hyung. Sudah ketahuan._

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Yunhyeong hyung?"

Keduanya menoleh.

Hanbin.

Ia mengulas senyum lebar; lesungnya sedikit terlihat.

"Maaf hyung, ini memang rumah –ah rumah hebat layaknya rumah sakit agar Jungkook tidak ketahuan jadi diobati disini hm? Aku minta izin berbicara di rumahmu dan secara tak langsung –ehem- mengusir hyung untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan empat mata kami sedikitpun...Kim Donghyuk?"

Sumpah.

Rasanya Donghyuk ingin muntah saja.

Hari ini yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali pada rutinitas membosankannya; mengajari adik tingkat lalu melakukan pengawasan pada anak-anak emas organisasi tetapi justru ia sama sekali tak beristirahat.

Hari ini benar-benar panjang.

Sama panjangnya dengan permintaan maaf yang ia dengar beberapa kali dalam sehari.

Seakan-akan akan terjadi hal buruk.

.

.

"Errr..." Donghyuk sesungguhnya tidak setakut itu pada Hanbin. Tidak. Dia hanya merasa...canggung? Hanbin jarang memulai percakapan; ia lebih suka tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan nimbrung pembicaraan adik tingkatnya itu sembari merangkul atau menepuk bahu adik tingkatnya, sok akrab sementara Donghyuk sendiri juga sama 'diam'nya dengan Hanbin dan kalau sudah begini ia harus terpaksa membuka suara.

"Kalau ini soal Jungkook yah...ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak tau mau menjelaskan dari mana karena aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mengajak Jungkook pergi sejauh itu hanya untuk minta ditemani menghilangkan penat selepas misi. Benar-benar tak bero-"

"Jangan berbohong," Oke, inilah yang membuat Donghyuk takut. Jaebum memang hobi melakukan tindakan _violent_ tanpa sadar jika sudah asik berbincang bersama seseorang (meskipun isinya bisa-bisa tak berguna, curhatannya, atau sangat berguna tetapi dijelaskan penuh gurauan receh) apalagi tersenyum seperti Hanbin sekarang tetapi tetap saja...

Donghyuk mengulas senyum...entahlah itu.

"Yah, ketahuan," Ia menyeringai. "Abis ini apa hukumannya? Hehe, Jungkook jangan ikutlah. Nanti otak tak waras ini mengajaknya ikut serta lagi he-"

"Sebuah misi."

Donghyuk begitu mengidam-idamkan banyak misi seperti yang di dapat Mochi atau Robotic yang padahal kerjanya selama misi hanyalah bersembunyi bersama walkie talkie, laptop, atau koper berisi bom tapi kalau begini...gadeh.

"Aku dan Jaebum ikut serta. Yunhyeong hyung juga selaku tim medis. Mochi atau Robotic serta Hayi dan Lisa atau Ten juga berpartisipasti –tergantung kepadatan kegiatan mereka. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko besar karena membawa banyak orang, apalagi salah satu anak istimewa tetapi satu orang yang tersisa itu pilihanmu," Senyumnya melebar. "Pilih dengan bijaksana."

Orang bodoh saja yang tidak tau kalau ini misi besar.

Entah karena musuh yang besar atau membutuhkan banyak 'prajurit' untuk melindungi sang 'raja'.

"Jung...kook?"

Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Kau yakin? Ah tidak, ucapanmu tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Pilihan bagus, aku memang berencana mengikutsertakan Jungkook tak peduli dengan pilihanmu."

Donghyuk bisa berbangga diri karena mulai mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Kukira kau akan menyebutkan nama Goo Junhoe."

Yah.

Maunya sih iya tetapi sangat tidak bijaksana jika membawa-bawa Junhoe dalam masalah ini karena sungguh Donghyuk yakin ini masih ada hubungannya dengan misi sebelumnya.

Tidak tau mengapa tetapi ia yakin.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Beristirahatlah disini; terserah kau mau menjaga Jungkook atau apa. Siapkan energi dan mental karena misi akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Selamat malam," Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Hanbin ke depan pintu utama, mereka sudah berbicara di halaman depan sedaritadi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda manis ini jadi mengingat Junhoe.

 _Kira-kira anak itu marah tidak ya karena tidak tau apa-apa? Seperti tadi?_

"Oh ya," Donghyuk berhenti melamun dan mulai melambaikan tangannya pada udara kosong. Hanbin yang sudah menaikkan leher sweaternya sampai sebibir bersuara kembali.

"Kau dibebaskan dari mengajar _hoobae_ baik sebelum atau sesudah misi jadi gunakkan waktumu dengan baik, kalau perlu belilah senjata baru dan melakukan kontak dengan Robotic atau Mochi karena kerjasama benar-benar penting kali ini."

Wow.

Donghyuk harus senang atau sedih nih?

Karena ia merasa firasatnya tidak enak.

.

.

 **-ehmasihinget**

cia ilah, abin~WKWKWK gatau kenapa malah maunya apdet ff ini yha dia paling lama soalnya sebelum aads, kasian:( dan anak yg tidak ada di mama:( tapi hati ini senang karena nct u, nct dream, dan nct127 bertemu HAHA (cie mark ketemu kembaran, 3 lagi) lalu...IOI MENANGGG! asikuy ada monsta x mau nangos: btw agak gimana gitu abis apdet ini cause i spent 1/2 hours to wrote this trash after fucking-2weeks-missing /slap maafmaaf saja, jung gini gini selalu muncul ketika badday WKWKWK kali ini bahasa mandarin; syudahnyerahsaja /abisinimaulanjutnulislagigais /doakansajakuat /karenamauhiatus2mingguagain

 _with love ala jessica_ **jung**


	9. Rest Depress

**TARGET [8]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || 98-99-00lines || Jeon Jungkook ||

|| Nomal-gengs. Ala kekinian gitu||

* * *

Baru kali ini seorang Kim Donghyuk dapat terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dengan perasaan bahagia menyambut pagi.

Karena setiap harinya selalu saja ada kendala; entah Bambam yang kabur saat jadwal memasak sarapan gilirannya tiba, Minghao yang selalu bermasalah dalam urusan makanan, Jungkook yang sulit dibangunkan, Mingyu yang hobi mengomentari rasa, Junhoe lupa membawa handuk dan berakhir teriak-meneriaki, atau Yugyeom yang menghabiskan makanan saat izin bahwa itu hanya tester.

 _Seharusnya mereka tinggal di dorm yang mudah terlihat dari sudut mata Mina saja, huh. Dijamin tiap pagi memar-memar!_

Intinya paginya tidak pernah tenang. Tidak jauh-jauh dan akan terus berputar; kalau bukan karena giliran mandi, mageran, kelupaan membawa barang ke kamar mandi, jadwal memasak sarapan, membersihkan lorong, atau cuci piring, sulit dibangunkan, mengomel, tidak suka dikomentari, dan pemilih.

Kalau Junhoe tidak kumat, pasti itu Bambam atau Jungkook. Kalau Mingyu diam saja, maka yang menggantikan protesannya adalah Yugyeom.

Harus ia akui, kadang-kadang dia juga bisa menjadi salah satu penghuni asramanya yang sama menyebalkannya kok.

Hari ini terasa damai karena koki andalan mereka, Mingyu yang memasak pagi ini. Setelah kejadian ketempelan panci bekas karena mulut ceriwis Bambam, Yugyeom, dan Junhoe, tidak ada yang berani berkomentar atau merengek tidak mau memakan ini itu –sepertinya tiga jelmaan anak setan ini sengaja menggoda Mingyu yang sensi di pagi hari karena masakkannya selalu saja enak.

Mingyu dengan sedikit bantuan Donghyuk juga bisa membujuk Jungkook atau Minghao yang tiba-tiba malas makan.

Hari ini juga jadwal membersihkan lorong jatuh kepada Minghao yang super penurut. Ketiga anak setan yang ia sebutkan di atas sangat menyayangi pemuda bernama Myunghun ini sekaligus kasian karena tubuh kecilnya jadi tidak berani macam-macam (tapi Donghyuk curiga selama dia selaku ketua asrama satu angkatannya tak melihat, jangan-jangan kebaikkan hati Minghao dimanfaatkan).

Mencuci piring juga di tangan Jungkook yang senang bermain air; pekerjaannya pastinya akan lama terselesaikan tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Donghyuk superfree hari ini sampai-sampai merasa bosan.

Kalau tiba-tiba saja Mina tertimpuk batu dan mengajaknya keluar jalan-jalan –ehem kencan, pemuda Kim ini pasti akan langsung mengiyakan saking bosannya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang bergerak cepat yang baru melewati ruang tamu tertangkap oleh mata jelinya.

"Jungkook!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Jungkook memutar tubuhnya seraya menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan kaus yang sudah separuh basah.

 _Sengaja membasahkan kausnya untuk mandi kedua kali, tentu saja._

"Ne?"

"Jalan ke markas yuk, melihat adik tingkat."

Kening pemuda bergigi kelinci itu berkerut. "Aku harus membuat laporan pembelian senja-"

"Kau dibebaskan tugas hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan menjelang hari besar."

"Tapi aku juga tidak mendapatkan jatah melatih adik tingkat. Ingat terakhir kali aku mengajar anak-anak kelahiran 98 itu? Aku nyaris membuat anak orang pingsan selama dua hari, apalagi sekarang ada 02 li-"

Kedua alis Donghyuk bergerak-gerak menggoda. "Siapa bilang kita datang untuk mengajar?"

"K-kau...?"

"Aku libur juga, Jungkook-ya. Kita satu misi lagi kali ini."

"Ahh..." Jungkook mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya meringis. Kemarin dirinya sendirilah yang memberi perintah untuk menembak mati Donghyuk di tempat sekarang mereka satu misi lagi? Belum lagi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa-

"-Ini ada hubungannya dengan misi kemarin. Ya, tentu saja," Pemuda berlesung ini menghela nafas. Asrama benar-benar sepi karena Mingyu dan Yugyeom berbelanja, Junhoe dan Minghao mendapatkan jatah melatih, dan Bambam sudah pergi dari pagi buta.

Setelah kemarin melihat Jiwon nampak tak tau menahu tentang 'penculikan' Jeon muda ini, sepertinya bos dari musuhnya di misi kemarin tidak terima dengan hasilnya sehingga menyewa jasa orang lain yang dikenal Jiwon ini. Waktu selesai misi dan 'penculikan' itu sangat berdekatan, tidak mengherankan saja.

"Jadi kita mau...kecengin adik tingkat?"

"Kan senang-senang, Jeon," Donghyuk menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa yang kosong tetapi Jungkook menggeleng, tentu saja dia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Senang-senang itu kau mengajakku ke Itae-"

"Never. Again."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku belum pernah melihat Itaewon di siang hari. Semua kota kodratnya berbeda suasana saat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam bukan? Kita baru pertama kali kesana loh, misi biasanya berada di daerah perbatasan sa-"

"Sana berkelilinglah Korea sendirian dan dalam hitungan jam, kau akan berada di dalam pesawat yang mengirim imigran gelap ke Pyeongyang. Jangan ajak aku ke dalam rencanamu itu."

"Baik-baik, ayolah hanya ke Itaewon saja. Itaewon tidak seburu-"

"Kau-nya yang bermasalah, anak kecil."

Jungkook berkerut. "Anak berumur 19 tahun mana yang langsung tau dia peminum yang baik atau ti-"

 _Kau tidak merayakan usia mendapatkan kartu identitas bersama ayahmu dengan minum-minum?_

Donghyuk nyaris saja membuka mulutnya, meladeni pemuda Jeon ini lebih lanjut kalau saja tidak teringat sesuatu.

 _Jungkook tidak mempunyai sosok ayah yang mendampinginya selama 18 tahun ini._

Tidak hanya seorang ayah tetapi ibu juga.

Donghyuk jadi tidak enak hati begini.

"A-ah, sudahlah! Pakai bajumu dan bersiaplah!"

"Baik bos!"

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita ngapain kesini? Nganggur tau gak."

Sederhana saja.

Donghyuk sedang mencari sikon yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Jeon satu ini.

Tetapi nampaknya dari pengumumannya 'ya halo kita sekelompok lagi setelah nyaris membunuh', Jungkook terlihat tak berniat membahasnya dengan memberi ambai setiap kode-kode yang diberikan pemuda dimple ini.

Atau Jungkook kelewat polos sampai tidak mengerti?

"Ish, dibilang liat adek tingkat bening."

"Mereka terlihat seperti anak lulusan SD yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus saja...Bahkan pelatihan kita saat itu lebih mirip prajurit tambahan untuk perang,"keluh Jungkook tepat saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan latihan menembak, ruangan terakhir tur mereka. Tentu saja, di outdoor sedang ada pelantikkan tingkat –tak ada menariknya, di ruangan pertama yaitu lapangan indoor calon-calon cilik ini sedang melakukan senam, ada ujian dan makan siang juga saat ini jadi suasananya sangat tenang dan tidak ada adik tingkat setahun dua tahun dibawah mereka yang terlihat.

"Atau kita yang terlihat begitu tua?"

"Bukannya kau mengajar satu dua tingkat dibawah kita?"

Donghyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh sembari menekan kepalanya kepada jaring-jaring pembatas tempat berlatih ini dan memperhatikan Junhoe yang sedang membantu anak-anak disini cara menembak dengan benar.

Ruangan terakhir yang pas, tidak pernah membosankan siapapun di dalamnya.

Pemuda Kim ini langsung tertawa renyah sebelum mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Jawaban pertama, ya karena kita minimal harus bisa berpenampilan di atas usia sebenarnya. Kalau ada misi kolaborasi dengan agensi kerjasama lain, kau tidak mau diremehkan karena hanya bocah ingusan berusia 19 tahun bukan?"

Jungkook melempar tatapan enggan sebelum akhirnya pandangannya juga ikut tertujukan ke depan.

"Terlihat lebih tua bukan berarti berpakaian seperti gangster seperti ini..."

"Kau yang memilih," cibir Donghyuk kesal tanpa sedikitpun melihat si kelinci Jeon. "Kita tidak senang serius jadi pakai baju pink pastel saja rasanya tidak a-"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku selanjutnya," ujar Jungkook tak sabar atau...tidak suka dengan topik lembek saat ini?

Pemuda Kim ini mengulas senyum. "Entah, aku kan bukan pengajar tetap, ini semua seperti balas budi karena bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Kalau ada staf yang melihat, apa kita tidak dipaksa mengajar kalau-kalau kekurangan orang?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh," Jungkook cemberut dibuatnya. _Astaga, anak seperti ini benar-benar menipu. Bagaimana bisa dengan wajah sepolos ini tangannya tidak gemetar memegang pistol?_

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu."

"Hanbin _hyung_ yang langsung mengajakmu ya?"

Setidaknya, Jungkook hanya polos saja tidak sepenuhnya bodoh apalagi dungu. Ia langsung bisa menebak arah pembicaraan sekarang.

"Ya," Donghyuk menghela nafas berat. Boleh saja sepasang manik matanya tertujukan kepada punggung lebar Junhoe yang anehnya sudah penuh dengan keringat saat ruangan ini dikelilingi banyak pendingin.

"Dan aku disuruh memilih, cukup be-"

"Lalu kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau bukan Junhoe," jawab Donghyuk tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lebar. Tentu saja Kim Donghyuk! Dia kan Jeon Jungkook bukan Goo Junhoe!

Jungkook menyeringai. Bukan hal tabu lagi melihat kedekatan Junhoe dengan sohib di hadapannya ini. Dia akui bahwa dia paling apatis tetapi untuk masalah seperti ini, tidak mungkin tak sampai ke telinganya –apalagi mulut bawel Yugyeom yang selalu di dengarnya tiap menjelang tidur.

"Aku kan bisa menjelma menjadi 'rasa Junhoe'," seringainya. "Ah, apa susahnya tinggal bilang tidak mau menyeret Junhoe ke dalam marabaha-"

"Justru karena itu," Kening Jungkook berkerut. "Markas sebentar lagi dalam bahaya dan yang terpikirkan pertama di otakku adalah keselamatanmu, tau sendiri Hanbin _hyung_ tidak menerima 'kelabilan'," lanjutnya lagi seraya meringis.

"Oh, karena kemampuan payahku?"

"Nggak," _stop santai dan ayo serius, Dong._ "Barusan ngulur waktu aja, sebenernya karena curiga ada sangkut pautnya sama misi kema-"

Donghyuk pasti sudah tau bahwa Jungkook menaruh curiga setelah bersitatap di ruang tamu tadi pagi tetapi mengapa...

...wajahnya terlihat memucat?

"Karena aneh yang dipanggil kali ini aku bukan kau atau yang lain. Boleh milih anggota juga. Langsung Hanbin _hyung_ yang turun tangan dan sepertinya Jaebum _hyung_ juga. Hanbin _hyung_ memuji pilihanku karena itu pilihannya juga. Sisanya yang ikut juga orang-orang keren –semua hacker dibawa serta, kemarin kita selalu dapat Jihoon _hyung_ yang hobi ngedumel itu kan? Banyak tim medis juga...apa tidak aneh? Maksudku yah, kalau ada hubungannya dengan misi kemarin sampai hanya kita, si peran paling penting di misi kemarin yang ikut...bukannya misi kemarin sudah sele-"

"Mungkin seperti saat misi besar pertamamu itu; saat ada Jaebum _hyung_ dan Ten _hyung_ ," Pemuda Jeon ini mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Kau mungkin akan jadi ketua kali i-"

Donghyuk memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mendengus kasar. "Yang benar saja...bahkan Yunhyeong _hyung,_ Yuju noona, Chanhyuk _hyung_ yang hobi cengengesan di balik meja kerjanya tampak lebih mapan menjadi ketua kalau kandidatnya ada aku di dalamnya. Memilih ketua lain padahal ada Jaebi _hyung_ dan B.I _hyung_ ha-ha," Ada jeda sedikit di dalamnya. "Tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku paling payah disana, yang ada langsung mati."

Masih terasa jelas misi besar pertama kalinya itu. Tidak ada bom, baku hantam, atau kegiatan fisik lainnya karena tiba-tiba saja banyak orang bawahan Jaebum yang tewas di tempat karena lawan mempunyai penembak jitu di dalam kawanannya. Tugasnya kala itu harus melindungi Ten sampai ia berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh orang bayarannya sebelum menembak mati otak di balik itu semua.

Jaebum memang paling senior disini tugasnya saat itu hanya memberi perintah dan tidak turut serta –seperti hanya mengawasi saja. Donghyuk khawatir itu adalah misi untuk penentuan tingkat kesulitan misi untuk dirinya karena sekarang Ten sudah nyaris satu level dengan Lisa sementara dirinya...

 _"_ _Brengsek! Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya diam saja! Otakmu itu bebal atau apa?!"_

 _Donghyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Beruntung kali ini Jaebum yang 'mengevaluasi' selepas misi dan mendengar laporan dari dua adik tingkatnya karena dia paling bertanggung jawab disini, bukanlah si petinggi yang bisa langsung membelah meja hanya dengan gebrakkannya._

 _"_ _Yang tadi hampir saja, Kim Donghyuk."_

 _Donghyuk menahan nafasnya. Jaebum selalu terlihat riang diluar, berbeda dengan kawan sekaligus lawan bersaingnya –Kim Hanbin yang selalu siap menjadi serius luar dalam._

 _"_ _Donghyuk baru melewati beberapa misi, wajar saja belum berpengalaman. Meskipun kesalahannya fatal, itu tidak perlu membuatmu sampai mengeluarkan energi sia-sia untuk sumpah serapah."_

 _"_ _Ju-juseonghamnida..."_

 _Jaebum mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya seraya mengangkat salah satu kakinya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak memerlukan sopan santumu, aku hanya perlu kerja keras dan hasil kalian selama ini. Jangan sok sopan, semua orang tau kalau mulut para lelaki disini tak ada yang bisa dijaga."_

 ** _'_** ** _Im Jaebum strike again'_**

 _Pemuda bermoles ini memejamkan matanya. "Aku mau buka-bukaan saja, menjabarkan semua agar tidak terjadi sekali lagi. Kau adalah teman seangkatan Hanbin jadi kemampuan tak bisa dianggap remeh juga, sudah jauh di atas Donghyuk, dari masa pelatihan dan tingkatan misi juga berbeda tetapi saat ini posisi Donghyuk adalah di atasmu, anggaplah dia adalah ketua dalam misi atau masuk ke dalam anggota berharga yang dilindungi organisasi, apakah karena dia payah maka kau harus mengabaikannya dan membiarkannya mati dengan posisi berarti itu hm? Sudah tugasmu melindungi dirinya bukan menyuruhnya ini itu."_

 _Ten yang sedaritadi melempar tatapan mematikan ke arah Donghyuk langsung gelagapan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Kim Donghyuk tentu tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu. Tidak perlu menutupi fakta bahwa otaknya paling cemerlang di antara semua orang disini tetapi dengan teriakkanmu, fokusnya bisa saja langsung terpecah atau membuatnya ragu-ragu dalam bertindak karena terlalu banyak menerima perintah dalam satu waktu. Saya –ah aku percaya bahwa Kim Donghyuk tidak segegabah seperti itu._

 _"_ _Disaat seperti inilah, kerjasama tim dan saling mengenal anggota sebelum misi mengambil bagian penting di dalamnya; kau tidak bisa meneriakkan idemu karena akan ketahuan dan tak semua anggotamu mendengarnya. Untuk bisa tersampaikan, kalau kalian sudah dekat hanya dengan tatapan mata dan mengetahui tindakkan selanjutkan melalui pola pikirnya. Kalau kalian saling mengenal, tidak akan terjadi sampai seperti ini karena dengan mudah Ten akan mempercayai seluruh tindak tanduk Donghyuk dan mengetahui rencananya hanya dengan melihat gerak-geriknya"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi banyak tentangmu dan kita sudah tidak asing lagi tetapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai saja, Ten Chittaphon. Kita disini untuk bekerja sama bukan hanya bisa memerintah dan langsung hantam saja."_

 _Pandangan setajam lasernya langsung teralihkan._

 _"_ _Tapi bukan berarti aku membelamu juga, Kim Donghyuk."_

 ** _deg!_**

 _"_ _Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu. Mungkin saja muncul blak-blakkan seperti itu rencanamu, atau karena otakmu sudah terlalu kosong karena gugup maka terjadilah seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu tetapi kau juga harus sering-sering 'membagi' hati dan pemikiranmu kepada teman satu timmu –apalagi ketentuan sekarang teman satu misimu berasal dari satu angkatan sekagus satu asrama juga, lebih mudah. Pilihkan rencana atau gerakkan yang cerdas tetapi tidak mudah dibaca lawan, boleh out of the box tapi pikirkan juga resikonya untuk semua orang."_

 _"_ _Tugas kita memang bukan tugas orang baik tetapi bukan berarti kita harus berubah menjadi individualisme. Hanya orang tolol yang berpedoman bekerja sendiri padahal jelas-jelas kita makhluk sosial. Organisasi tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu, oleh karena itu aku tidak marah kepada kalian. Organisasi tidak marah selama kegagalan misi dan kehilangan anggota bukan karena kerjasama yang kurang. Kerjasama disini juga harus melibatkan perasaan; organisasi juga tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian untuk membunuh perasaan meskipun hampir semua dari kalian tidak tau apa itu 'perasaan'."_

 _"_ _Kim Donghyuk."_

 _Kepalanya semakin ditundukkan._

 _"_ _Aku –tidak kami semua menaruh perhatian padamu. Otakmu cerdas, bisa saja kami menempatkanmu bersama Mark dan timnya tetapi keinginanmu untuk berada di lapangan amat sangat kuat. Jarang ada otak cerdas dan memiliki basic 'melawan', kau satu-satunya dan harus ditingkat lagi untuk menjadikan harapan baru organisasi. Sejauh ini memang banyak kecerobohan yang kau lakukan tetapi tidak ada insiden yang sampai menimbulkan kerugian besar –mengorbankan member demi keselamatan diri atau kehilangan member ruginya lebih besar ketimbang misi gagal karena otak, fiisk, dan kata hatimu selaras. Kemampuanmu belum seberapa tetapi itu sudah menarik dan bisa ditingkatkan lagi."_

 _"_ _Perasaan memang diperlukan tetapi kau harus bisa mengontrolnya. Meskipun kami menerima kalian sehangat keluarga, kalian harus tetap profesional karena apa yang melanda dalam dirimu bukan urusan kami. Aku mengunggulkanmu dan merekomendasikanmu untuk satu tingkat di atas teman-teman seangkatanmu tetapi ternyata kau masih perlu banyak pengalaman."_

Sakit.

Jaebum memang tidak menyalahkannya atau justru memakinya.

Teman-teman seangkatannya sujud syukur dia bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Tetapi rasanya tetap sakit.

Ten memang tidak 'satu genre' dengannya tetapi tetap saja; mereka sama-sama lelaki dan harga dirinya terasa dilukai.

Namanya terasa sudah tercorengkan –nama keluarganya juga.

Seakan-akan dia tidak berguna.

Itu memang baru kesempatan test pertama, masih ada dua sampai tiga test lagi tetapi awal mula saja sudah seburuk ini apalagi selanjutnya?

Semenjak itu, Donghyuk benar-benar anti misi besar.

"Mungkin saja," Donghyuk tersentak dari nostalgiaya. "Seorang ketua harus mempunyai otak bukan? Otakmu cukup berfungsi dengan baik. Peraturannya juga satu angkatan harus pernah merasakan jadi ketua dalam misi bukan? Menjadi ketua juga berarti kau akan aman apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada sejarah anak buahnya membiarkan ketua mereka mati terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau sebegitu lemahnya, menjadikanmu ketua adalah pilihan terak-"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Kook? Tumben," Sepasang matanya memicing curiga. "Biasanya kau yang paling berisik dan gaspool kalau membahas-bahas jabatan yang kuterima dan kau terima untuk 'duel' demi mengejek-ejek diri-"

"KAK DONGHYUKKKKK!"

Donghyuk menoleh dan mendapati dua –tidak tiga orang berbadan kelebihan kalsium sudah berlari slow motion ke arah mereka.

"KAK DONGHYUKK! UJIANNYA LANCAR LOH!"

"SALAH NGERJAIN NIH KAK! ESSAY SALAH LANGSUNG HARUS UDU WAJIBD NGERJAIN TEMPAT:"

"ASEK TEMEN BAUUUUU."

Moonbin yang pertama kali gercep. Disusul oleh Somi, Chanwoo dan –ah! Bayangkan saja ditinggal dengan anak-anak kelebihan kalsium yang bersiap mencari celah dimanapun di tubuhnya untuk dipeluk? Remuk pastinya.

"KATANYA HYUNG MAU DATANG MENONTON KAMIIII."

"Nanti gak mau liat Donghyuk _hyung_ ah."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan praktek kakT.T"

Buru-buru Donghyuk berhasil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan anarkis ini.

"Iya, iya. Satu-satu bicara oke? Dimulai dari Moonbin bagaimana rasa-"

Jungkook bisa bernafas lega sekerang.

 _'_ _setidaknya pengalihan pembicaraanku berhasil. Maaf hyung ini memang ada hubungannya dengan misi sebelumnya tetapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya'_

.

 **-harustetaplanjutmeskipuncurrentmoodgaje**

.

 **akhirnya ada part dimana tidak ada jiwon dan ada dedek dedek:v**


	10. Prepare

**TARGET [9]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Jeon Jungkook || Kim Jiwon || adekadek/? || dll yang tidak bisa disebutkan(?)

|| Normal? (slow)Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

" _HYUNGGG._ "

" _OPPA! YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA LULU~"_

"Dasar bodoh! Itu kan lagu di radio!"

"Aduh!"

"Donghyuk _hyunggg._ "

"Donghyuk _oppa_?"

" _Bogoshipeoseoyo;;_ "

"Aish, kalian ini!" Donghyuk berdecak keras sebelum menyingkirkan satu persatu lengan yang menghambat pergerakkannya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengambil sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan bocah-bocah kecil di sampingnya.

Dompet tebal; apa lagi kalau bukan itu.

"Kalau ada maunya saja kalian langsung manis dan sok manja."

'Kalian' yang ia maksudkan hanya bisa menyeringai kecil sebelum merengek kembali –kali ini lebih anarkis karena menarik-narik pakaiannya.

"Kalian boleh bermanja-manja sekarang karena kalian belum merasakan ada peluru yang menembus ku-"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan mata langsung melotot ke arah teman sebelahnya tersebut.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah bukan? Dan lagi, tolong panggil aku selayaknya. Nama itu...konyol sekali seperti nama anak kecil."

"Ah, kupikir tidak _hyung_. Itu nama yang manis dan cocok untukmu."

"Kim Donghyuk kurasa jauh lebih manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, kak. Jeon Jungkook terdengar kekanakkan karena Jeon dan Kook-nya karena mirip nama pemain salah satu acara kalau tidak salah...sementara Donghyuk bisa Dongie, Donghyukkie, Hyukkie, dan lain-la-"

"Kurasa kalian berdua terlalu banyak bicara meski umur kalian baru saja bertambah," sinis Donghyuk tanpa melihat dua bocah cilik yang sebenarnya terlalu tinggi untuk disebut bocah itu. 'pelaku'nya sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tiga jari mendengarnya.

"Ucapanmu itu tolong disensor dikit," bisik Donghyuk tanpa menggunakan gestur tubuh tertentu agar tidak mengundang curiga. "Kita sekarang di tempat umum dan mereka masih ada yang menunggu kartu identitas palsu dibua-"

"Memang kenapa dengan kata 'peluru' sih? Kita hampir 12 jam bersama mereka kok."

"Peluru saja kok, kecil!"

"Aku pernah tuh sekarat padahal bukan karena peluru..."

"Aku sudah mau legal loh, kak. Jangan sok bangga jadi dewasa duluan karena lahir duluan."

"Usiaku boleh saja baru 17 tahun tapi mentalku-pft!"

" _Maknae_ tutup mulutmu saja. Biar kami berdua, para tetua yang bicara tapi sebelumnya-"

"-Memang apa hubunganya dengan pistol? Ngehe."

"Kau juga tutup mulutmu, bocah cilik," Semuanya bungkam termasuk Jungkook sendiri yang sibuk menaruh perhatian pada menu yang terpampang di depan layar _restaurant_ –maklum norak, baru pergi ke Itaewon dan minum tapi gayanya sudah selangit–.

Donghyuk masih dalam mode galak-dan-pelototin-satu-persatu saat sebuah suara menyela aksinya.

"Err...Jadi tuan...Mau pesan apa? Di belakang anteriannya sudah panjang jadi maaf-"

"Tuh, kamu sih banyak bicara."

"Tutup mulutmu ya, sok tua."

"Donghyuk _hyung_ sih ngomel mulu."

"Salahkan saja aku terus."

"Pokoknya salah Jungkook _oppa_!"

Jungkook _sewot_ lagi dan buru-buru menyela perdebatan anak-anak baru remaja itu. "Heh, anak-anak sialan! Kenapa jadi aku? Dan aku ini bukan _oppa_ -mu yang bisa seenaknya kau panggil, panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sun_ -"

"Diam, kalian semua! Nanti kita diusir dari sini tau!"

Semuanya diam.

Termasuk wanita muda di depan meja kasir yang terkejut dengan wajah semanis itu bisa berteriak juga.

 _Aku jadi kasian pada anak-anak baru remaja ini. Apalah tadi; pistol...ujian...kata kasar...astaga, masa depan mereka.. –curhatan hati mbak-mbak kasir_

Donghyuk buru-buru mencairkan suasana dengan mengelus permukaan dompetnya –takut-takut Moonbin lebih cepat mengambilnya saat pertemuan pertama kali mereka, saat Moonbin belum tergabung dalam organisasi.

"Nah karena kalian tidak bisa diam, tadi bersikap manja-manja, seusia kalian harus mendapatkan asupan banyak, dan hadiah atas keberhasilan kalian maka-"

"Hasilnya kan belum keluar, _oppa_."

"Bisa diam tidak?! Tidak mau dapat makanan gratis ya?!"

"Tumben-tumbennya nih kita makan enak! Di luar asrama lagi!"

"Ssttt! Diam! _Oppa_ tadi menyuruh seperti itu!"

"Pastinya sih Somi tidak akan lulus."

"Kamu ya!"

"-aku akan membayar pesanan kalian semu-YA! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG!"

"Dong _ie hyung_?"

Somi menahan tangannya yang bersiap menjambak rambut Haechan.

Jeno menengahi Chanwoo, Moonbin, Mark yang lagi-lagi berdebat.

Jaemin menghentikkan aksinya untuk menghentikkan perdebatan ini.

Shannon dan Donghyuk melongo di tempat.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa? Katanya harus manja-manja kan? Siapa yang tidak mau ditraktir sih?"

"Wah kau ya, Jeon Jungkook. Brengsek juga kau rupa-"

"Ehem, Kim Donghyuk."

"Wah kakak nih mulutnya ya."

" _Oppa_ huuuu payah!"

"Astaga! Telingaku tercemar!"

"Halah, sehari-harinya juga biasa memaki menggunakan kata itu kok."

"Haduh, makian sehari-hari dari pelatih itu hehe."

Donghyuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil ahli wajan di belakang wanita penjaga meja kasir dan menamparnya satu persatu ke bocah-bocah kecil ini –termasuk Jungkook juga.

* * *

"Wah kalian ini ya ckckckck," Donghyuk tak habis pikir sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

4 _slurpee,_ 2 pepsi, dan 2 cola.

4 spagetti dan 4 double cheeseburger jumbo.

Sebuket ayam goreng.

8 pudding dan 8 ice cream cup yang sedang menunggu di waiting list.

Sementara baik Jungkook –yang akhirnya mendapatkan traktirannya– dan Donghyuk sudah merasa lebih dari cukup memesan makanan yang biasanya ada di dalam asrama; kimbab dan teh hijau.

Semua yang dipesan 'rombongannya' adalah makanan barat yang sangat err...

"Tau sekali ya caranya menghabiskan uang orang lain? Siapa yang mengajarinya huh? Setahun dua tahun kutinggal ternyata kalian..."

"Seokmin _sunbae_ dan Mingyu _sun-oops_!" Somi menunjuk ke sisi samping Donghyuk dan buru-buru menarik jari telunjuknya kembali saat menyadari yang dibahas sekarang tidak ada orangnya dan dia salah tunjuk –menunjuk Jungkook maksudnya.

"Seokmin dan Mingyu?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak masalah dengan sikap Somi. "Apa mereka pelatih pengganti Donghyuk selama bermisi? Kau yakin? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri saja dari wajah cengar-cengir mere-"

"Iya, tapi habis dikasih makan kami disuruh membakar kalori lagi karena takut tidak bisa lari setelah kekenyangan, huft!" Chanwoo yang termasuk ke dalam triple-mulut-besar-dan-troublemaker dengan Mark dan Moonbin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah makanannya tinggal tersisa seperempatnya. Rekan-rekannya masih bungkam karena terlalu sibuk mengunyah, ckck.

"Tapi makasih _hyung_ atas traktirannya, ujian kali ini benar-benar menguras otak. Kami perlu asupan gizi sebanyak-banyaknya dan secepat mungkin. Ayo semuanya bilang apaaaa?"

" _Kamsahamnida sunbaenim! Jal meokgeoseumnida!"_

Benar-benar anak teladan yang baik, Na Jaemin. Jungkook jadi merasa bangga telah membawa anak itu ke organisasi.

Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti sebelum bergumam, " _Hoksi_ mereka benar-benar terlihat terlatih mengucapkannya, kentara sekali sering ditraktir atau memaksa untuk ditraktir."

"Sudah nikmati saja makananmu," Donghyuk menoleh tak paham saat Jungkook masih menahan senyumnya melihat Jaemin ketika berusaha memasukkan potongan kimbabnya ke mulut.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan suka kuajak ke tempat baru dan asing. Apalagi bersama anak-anak ramai seperti mere-"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mumpung ada kalian dan kita semua berkumpul, aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal."

Semuanya menghentikkan kegiatan masing-masing mereka.

"Ini adalah ujian akhir; aku bukan pengajar dan tidak pernah turun ke lapangan untuk memantau jadi aku kurang paham akan prosedur organisasi tapi...jelas sebelum hasil keluar, kalian sudah tau _passion_ kalian bukan?"

" _Ye, algesseumnika! Jeoneun_ Na Jaemin _imnida_ dari angkatan tahun keempat. Spesialis penembak jitu. Belahan jiwa saya AK-47 yang sudah ditetapkan semenjak test masuk. _Bangapseumnida!"_

" _Annyeonghasmnika! Jeoneun_ Jung Chanwoo _imnida_ dari tahun keempat. Untuk saat ini, yang cocok dengan saya baru AUG. _Bangapseumnida, sunbaenim_!"

" _Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun_ Moon Bin _imnida._ Tahun keempat. SCAR sudah menjadi milik saya dari awal penempatan. _Bangapseumnida!"_

" _My name is Shannon William. Code name Mando. Walther P99 is my life and i'll take any risk for my faith to organization. Thank you."_

" _Ye, nae ireum-e Mark Lee. If you have some difficult to say it, just call me Min Hyung Lee or Kimbab. Sa-haknyeon. Single-Shots Pistol_."

"Nama Lee Jeno atau _Dong Woo Candy._ Usia 17 tahun. M3 adalah milik saya, _in change to HK UMP_. Mohon bantuannya, _hyungdeul_."

"Nama saya Lee Donghyuck atau _nickname_ Haechan. Pistol merk M9. Terimakasih."

"Ne! Nama saya Jeon Somi atau _Patbingsoo for nickname_. Anak tahun keempart, termuda dari yang termuda dengan usia 16 –jalan 17 tahun maksudku –eh saya. Sejauh ini memakai Glock-19 dari Austria tetapi disarankan HS 2000 atau FN-"

"Jangan HS, kualitasnya dibawah Glock. Glock terlihat keren tapi FN jauh lebih bagus dari kualitas; lebih-lebih yang 57, Belgia punya," Donghyuk menyela sebelum dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah tidak-tidak, kau dengan Glock atau HS saja aku ingin membeli FN nanti."

"AK-47 terlalu besar dan berat untuk tubuh seringkihmu _Samgyeopsal_ , bagaimana dengan HK? M-16? Ah atau Famas kalau tidak mau bersaing dengan milik Dong Woo atau milikku."

Mata besar Jeno membola sejenak. "Se-senior memakai _Heckler Koch_ ju-juga?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Itu senjata yang paling memuaskan sejauh ini bagiku," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya. "HK MP5 tentu saja, beda jenis dengan punyamu. Sebelumnya AWM tapi tenyata itu digunakan untuk tim inti jadi tidak enak menggenggamnya. Jeno- _ssi_ , saya rasa HK Mark23 juga bisa denganmu. Apa disini tidak ada yang penembak jarak jauh? M-4 dan M47-a punya mantan member yang tewas masih kusimpan. Dan ya, Mark Lee- _ssi_."

Mark menoleh lalu setelahnya wajahnya langsung meringis.

" _Single-shot_ itu banyak. Jaemin juga penembak jitu satu peluru. Bahkan Flintlock juga termasuk 'satu peluru'."

"Ah! Apa aku harus menyerakan koleksi Flintlock-ku ini padamu saja ya?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, _sunbae_. Terimakasih."

"Apa disini tidak ada yang 'maniak peluru'?" Donghyuk merengut kecewa. Tiap tahun semuanya hanya bisa memakai pistol biasa; mentok-mentok satu peluru saja –entah tak bisa memakai yang kecil atau penembak jitu. Maniak yang ia maksud sendiri adalah pistol besar yang mampu menampung puluhan peluru dan bisa menembakkan bertubi-tubi dalam hitungan detik; kalau di film-film yang memegang pistol jenis ini kira-kira akan tertawa maniak lah.

Shannon mengangkat dan itu membuat sepasang mata kecil pemuda Kim ini berbinar.

"U-um sebenarnya saya, kak. Hanya saja karena saya perempuan dan badan saya kecil jadi..."

"Ehh memang kenapa kalau perempuan?" Donghyuk menyela. "Kau tidak mengenal Mina rupanya."

"Memangnya Mina pernah memegang SS-1? Blowback ditangannya saja aneh," tanya Jungkook dengan nada sinisme yang tersisa dari kalimat sebelumnya. "Dia kan terpaksa pegang pistol karena anggar sangat tidak mung-"

"SS-1 langka, hanya di punya satu negara. M-16 jauh lebih baik...mungkin?" Donghyuk berdecak keras. "Astaga sampai lupa. Banyak dari kalian yang bisa beladiri bukan?"

"Patbingsoo bisa taekwondo."

"Kimbab, Haechan, Dong Woo bisa karate."

"Mando bisa muaythai."

"Moonbin –ah maksud saya Taeil bisa boxing, pertahanan diri _Milk_ dan _Samgyeopsal_ cukup kuat."

"Pertahanan saja tidak cukup."

Kedelapan junior itu tertunduk lemas, seketika napsu makan mereka menghilang.

"Sunbae kalian, Donghyuk sendiri pernah gagal di misinya dan nyaris jadi korban padahal bisa boxing."

 _Wah, sialan kau._

"Saya sendiri juga pernah ceroboh dan sampai sekarang tersangka masih bisa berkeliaran. Padahal saya bisa melakukan hampir semua beladiri yang kalian sebutkan."

 _Eh?! Kapan?_

Donghyuk hendak melempar pertanyaan –begitu pula kedelapan adik tingkat mereka saat Jungkook terlebih dahulu menghela nafas hebat.

"Dan itu menjadi kesalahan terbesar saya. Saya selalu terbayang-bayang akan hal itu, menjadi mimpi buruk, dan semoga juga menjadi pembelajaran saya..."

 _...karena penjahat itu masih berkeliaran sampai sekarang...atau justru aku dan Donghyuk yang masih bisa bebas berkeliaran?_

"Perkenalan diri kalian sudah bagus hanya saja tolong pelajari banyak bahasa. Kalian lihat sendiri di tim kalian banyak yang _blasteran_ tetapi bisa berbahasa Korea dan sampai akhir, kalian akan tinggal bersama-sama seperti ini. Perlu diingatkan kembali bahwa kita bukan organisasi nasional tapi internasional jadi tolong Somi, seringlah serius mulai dari sekarang."

"Ya, saya mengerti kapten!"

Jungkook mengulas senyum.

"Jja, karena kalian semua tampak sudah tak berselera makan karena keseriusan dan inspeksi tiba-tiba tadi...bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke markas untuk membeli senjata? _uri Sherlock_ sudah mentraktir jadi kali ini kalian semua membeli senjata dengan uangku, oke?"

"YEEEE!"

"Eh? Ini serius?"

"Tidak merepotkan nih?"

"Waduh, tercium bau-bau tidak enak..."

"ASIKKK SENJATA KAN MAHAL!"

"Fiuh, selamat sudah tabunganku."

"Senjataku masih bagus kok, aku pakai itu saja..."

"Aku terlanjur menaruh hati dengan senjatakuT.T"

"HEEE?"

Donghyuk jelas terkejut. Beli senjata di usia belia? Memiliki senjata danmemperjual belikannya saja sudah ilegal! Apa anak-anak semuda ini mengerti senjata yang mereka pilih dan sebutkan tadi? Apa sudah yakin itu yang cocok dengan diri mereka bukan karena terbiasa menggunakannya? Tidak, apa mereka tau bentuk senjata yang sedaritadi dibahas bukan untuk ajang gaya-gayaan?

"Tenang saja, _hyung_! Kami akan menggunakannya dengan baik kok!"

"Tidak usah khawatir, kak! Serahkan semuanya padaku, hehe."

"Wah, ini benar-benar serius?"

Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Senjata tidak semahal itu. tidak usah takut uangku habis, memberatkan finansialku, atau kau jadi hutang bu-"

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya," potong Donghyuk cepat.

"A-apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Pelantikkan ke jenjang lebih tinggi mereka baru akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi dimana harus ada senjata sebagai 'bukti dan saksi' pelantikkan mereka jadi pembelian sekarang apa tidak..."

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Eh?"

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan terpancar jelas baik di waja atau matanya, Somi segera membeo. "Kakak benar-benar tidak tau? Padahal ini misi datangnya dari kakak loh..."

"Kalau senior benar-benar tidak tau...," Ada jeda disana saat Jeno berusaha menjelaskan. "Kami semua akan mengikuti misi beberapa hari ini, misi bersama kalian dan _sunbaenim_ lainnya... _Hyung_ benar-benar tidak tau?"

"Iya! Jadi masa membeli senjata yang akan digunakan beberapa hari lagi disebut terlalu cepat sih?"

"Se-senior kan tidak tau. Tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Keterlaluan ini! Apa tidak ada yang memberitaukannya? Ini masalah serius namanya!"

Semua anak kembali berdebat saat Donghyuk menoleh ke arah Jungkook, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau baik-baik...saja?"

 _Tidak._

 _Tentu saja tidak, haha._

 _Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?_

 _Jaebum hyung mau melihat aku gagal lagi ya? Sudah tau aku tidak bisa mengemban misi besar, ditambah harus melindungi anak buah selaku 'ketua'! Mau mempermalukanku di hadapan tim inti?_

 _Sudah ada Jungkook yang rasanya harus kulindungi sekali karena 'tokoh utama' bersamaku ditambah anak-anak ini..._

 _...keterlaluan!_

"Tenang saja kok, _hyung!_ Uang _hyung_ tidak akan habis, kan Jungkook _hyung_ bilang mau membayar semuanya!"

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan itu permasalahannya._

 _Hah:)_

Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis ketika telapak tangannya menepuk bahu tegang milik teman satu rekannya ini.

 _Sudah ada hyung ada anak-anak juga._

 _Misi akan semakin sulit tentunya._

 _Aku bersyukur kau memilihku, hyung._

 _Tapi juga takut karena akan semakin mudah bagi mereka mendapatkanmu karena hyung terlalu memikirkan keselamatan orang lain._

* * *

Jiwon baru saja memasuki ruangan luas yang minim cahaya, ikut berbaris ke samping bersama yang lain saat sebuah suara membuat nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari seketika berhenti.

"Semuanya sudah hadir bukan? Absen, mulai dari yang baru datang."

"YE SIR! Kim Jiwon atau Bobby hadir!"

"Dua! _Chicken little_ , Park Jaehyung ada!"

"Tiga, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Net, Kim Taehyung _was here_!"

" _Was_ itu lampau, buwodoh!"

"ADUH!"

"Lanjut."

Semuanya terdiam.

" _Six,_ Jennie Kim _here_."

"Tujuh, Park Chaeyoung ada."

"Moon Sua hadir."

"Wen Junhui disini."

Seseorang di balik kursi empuk itu berdehem pelan.

"Yang terakhir, penutup."

Salah satu pemuda di barisan tersebut mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Saya kesepuluh. 10 orang hadir dari 13 orang. Absensi selesai."

"Park Jinyoung, Seojeong Kim, dan Kei?"

"Nde," Sua bersuara rendah. "Mereka berada di ruang kesehatan. Cede-"

"Cedera lagi," potong seseorang tersebut sebelum menghela nafas. "Sama seperti Jiwon, terlambat lagi. Apa yang membuatmu kali ini terlambat hm?"

"Ma-maaf, ketua. Misi saya tadi-"

"Belum selesai juga? Deadlinenya setelah misi besar kita nanti bukan?"

Jiwon menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, malu berhadapan dengan ketua yang begitu ia agung-agungkan seumur hidupnya.

"Ingat, Jiwon."

"Tidak ada perasaan."

 _Tidak ada perasaan._

 _Tidak ada._

 _Ya, tidak ada._

 _Tidak akan ada._

Gelegar tawa tiba-tiba memecakan suasana yang sempat tegang.

"Astaga, aku bercanda saja! Tidak usah dibawa serius! Kita semua disini sepantaran bukan? tidak perlu merasa segan," Suara tawanya perlahan memelan. "Aku hanya takut kalian terlambat karena sudah sekarat atau mati saja."

Perkataan yang dalam.

"Sisanya berjaga di luar bukan? Mereka akan menjadi penjaga kita, penghubung, dan menjaga markas."

"Ya, semuanya hadir," Junhui kali ini yang menjawab.

"Bagus,"Kursinya berputar setengah derajat penuh sebelum ia mengulas senyum.

"Kalian tahu sebentar lagi misi besar kita akan dilaksanakan bukan?"

"YA, KETUA!"

"Misi kali ini misi terberat yang pernah ada. Target kita kali ini orang besar yang pastinya juga memakai jasa organisasi gelap juga; secara tidak langsung kita akan berhadapan dengan mereka. Kita semua berada di naungan organisasi gelap tetapi beda tujuan, akan sangat seru jika berhadapan di lapangan nanti jadi sekali lagi aku tekankan,"

Kursinya sudah berputar penuh. Mata kecilnya menatap nyalang satu persatu anggotanya.

"Jangan membawa perasaan apapun. Peraturan disini tidak begitu ketat; kalian masih bebas melakukan apapun, kemanapun, dimanapun, dan bersama siapapun. Rapper, vocal, dance, clubbing bahkan menjadi playboy, terserah kalian semua tetapi jika kalian melanggar satu-satunya peraturan yang mengikat kita itu; kalian sudah tau resikonya."

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena kita bermusuhan dengan organisasi sebelah. Tidak, kita hanya beda tujuan dan tidak berniat memerangi siapapun tanpa sebelumnya ada masalah. Jadi aku harap kalian juga tidak membawa perasaan kalau-kalau ada teman kalian yang sama-sama menutup identitas ternyata lawan kalian di misi nanti."

"Jiwon?"

Punggung yang dipanggil menegang tak wajar.

"Aku mengharapkan aksimu kali ini; melubangi kepala pujaan hati meski tak ada perasaan untuknya seperti misi 3 tahun lalu sungguh mengesankan. Aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu; lebih mendramatis."

"Ah ya, Jaewon juga. Kau ingat misimu sejak bergabung bersama kami bukan?

"Ye...-

"...-Kim Jinhwan-ssi."

 **...**

 **nah? loh.**

 **a6 apdet juga.**

 **males ngetik sick tolong:( yunbob feelku lagi gaadaaa**

 **perasaan baru tahun baru tapi tugas numpuk ya h3h3**


	11. Afraid of Lost

**TARGET [10]**

|| Kim Donghyuk || Kim Jiwon ||

|| Romance, Action, agak ber-rate? Fight!||

* * *

" _O-oppa_?"

Seketika tawa Junhui meledak di tempat.

"Sialan, apa itu? _Oppa_? Tidak sekalian _bro_ atau _koko_ saja? Bahkan orang barat saja –aduh!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis Jennie setelah puas membungkam mulut besar Junhui yang sebesar milik Jaehyung dengan menggunakan siku yang ditekan di pahanya.

"Lanjutkan saja, Chae," Chaeyoung alias Rose menatap ragu ke arah Junhui, segera Jennie menatap tajam orang yang dimaksudkan. "Tenang saja aku akan mengawasi anak ini!"

"Aduh! Hei!"

Jiwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Junhui memang suka tak terkontrol kalau tak ada Wonwoo disampingnya, sementara pemuda kurus itu sedang menemani Jaehyung alias _chicken little_ sebagai asisten pilot pesawat yang mereka naiki saat ini.

Taehyung dan Kei cukup buruk untuk urusan penerbangan. Kei sangat mudah pusing sementara Taehyung mudah mabuk. Wajar saja karena mereka direkrut dari naungan panti asuhan yang sama –wajar jika seperti kembar dempet.

Jinyoung dan Seojeong tidak usah ditanya lagi. Mereka sudah berangkat lebih dahulu bersama ketua mereka, Kim Jinhwan untuk ditempatkan di pos tertentu yang sangat aman karena bekerja sebagai tim medis.

Sementara SuA sudah jatuh tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu, meski AC pesawat dan juga usapan Jiwon pada rambutnya sudah membuatnya mengantuk tetapi itu wajar saja untuk anak seusianya yang masih memerlukan pertumbuhan karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, saat yang tepat untuk istirahat.

Meskipun posisi mereka cukup aman karena berada di udara tetapi tetap saja diperlukan beberapa orang untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak ada yang tau musuh mereka kali ini sekuat apa. Sejauh ini belum ada kejadian permusuhan antar organisasi bayaran seperti mereka, ini kali pertamanya jadi siapapun saja tak heran jika gugup.

Ah, melihat SuA tidur dengan damai Jiwon jadi iri. Sepertinya ikut memejamkan mata barang sedikit saja akan membuat energinya menjadi lebih bai-

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidak merespon Rose? Dia sudah lebih baik mau memanggilmu dengan sopan."

Jiwon tersentak saat mendengar sindiran tajam dari Jennie sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Oh astaga, _pardon me_. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap membela-"

" _Oppa_ sakit?"

"Ya?"

Semuanya melempar tatapan heran ke arah Rose sementara gadis yang terbilang termuda di antara mereka hanya menundukkan kepala sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Mungkin kau yang sakit dan perlu perawatan," sahut Junhui memasang ekspresi prihatin yang langsung dibalas dengusan oleh Jennie.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Astaga, kita satu garis kau tau tapi kau ini galak sekali ya."

"Wajar saja kalau itu untukmu," ujar Jiwon tersenyum geli. "Apalagi Jennie disini berperan sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang seperti i-"

" _Oppa..._ "

Senyum Jiwon luntur.

Mengapa Rose menanyakan keadaannya? Bahkan mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat apalagi saling mengenal meski termasuk jajaran 'senior' disini.

Mengapa hanya menanyakan untuknya saja? Jennie yang sudah dianggap seperti 'ibu'nya saja tidak ditanyakan. Lagipula Jiwon sehat-sehat saja kok, kondisinya dalam keadaan fit dan tidurnya cukup. Beberapa hari ini dia kembali melakukan rutinitasnya untuk berolahraga. Dan apa pula panggilan _oppa_ dan tatapan khawatirnya yang sendu? Rose begitu pemalu dan pendiam seperti Wonwoo jadi-

" _Oppa_ terlihat begitu gelisah sejak kita berangkat."

Gelisah?

Jiwon meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Itu tidak dia perhitungkan kalau Rose akan sepeka itu.

"Hei, mesin pembunuh kita gelisah? Mungkin dia gelisah karena tak sabar untuk membolongi kepala musuh, atau memikirkan cara membunuh musuh yang sangat merepotkan –Woops? "

Junhui menutup mulutnya, kali ini atas kemauannya sendiri karena melihat air wajah Jiwon yang berubah.

 _Jadi benar Jiwon sedang gelisah?_

 _Tapi mengapa? Dia adalah seorang Kim Jiwon yang tak berhati! Apa yang perlu digelisahkan huh?_

"Kau yakin sudah sarapan sebelumnya?" tanya Jennie datar. "Atau kau salah makan? Kudengar Jaehyung berulah lagi dengan memasukkan muntahan targetnya sebelum tewas ke dalam makanan kita."

"Wah benarkah? Sialan, tadi pagi aku makan banyak!"

"Sepertinya kau sakit," lanjut Jennie mengabaikan Junhui yang sudah agak menjauh untuk melontarkan makian tak bersensor. "Secara harfiah dan aku serius."

"Astaga, apa-apaan. Ini setelah Rose, kau juga?" Jiwon terkekeh pelan sebelum mengusak surai lembut Rose.

Yang diperlakukan manis hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan polos.

" _Oppa_ baik-baik saja oke? Tak perlu cemas. Ah...atau kau mungkin benar. Aku gelisah karena kita membawa semua pasukkan kita dan aku takut tak bisa menjaga kalian yang masih muda-"

"Bobby."

Wajahnya seperti ditampar saat itu.

Bobby.

Nama itu.

"Kau masih ingat mempunyai nama itu kan? Kau selalu memperkenalkan diri pada lawanmu yang sekarat dengan nama itu sebelum melubangi tubuhnya."

"Kuharap seberapa gelisahnya kau, baik benar atau tidak kau harus ingat jadi diri 'Bobby'mu itu. Sadarlah. Kau dan kita semua bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk memikirkan perasaan."

Tamparan kedua mulai dirasakannya.

"Aku tidak mau tau soal bagian perasaanmu. Ketua kita tampak mungil dan menggemaskan seperti jelly tapi selalu profesional."

"Wah wah wah," Jiwon berdecak keras setelahnya. " _As always, straight forward_ huh?"

Jennie mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum menarik Rose untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang kami. Ada aku dan Taehyung yang berjaga di belakangmu, kita tak mungkin membiarkan satu peluru pun luput dari hadapan kita. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa dan jalan saja, toh kita ini hanya rekan satu tim tidak usah sok peduli seperti itu."

"Aduh," Jiwon meringis. "Yang kau sebut rekan kerja itu sudah bersamaku nyaris seumur hidupnya. Sebut saja aku melankonis tapi sepertinya hatimu mulai tak sebeku es karena menyadari akulah orang pertama yang bersama Jinhwan _hyung_ dan terlama disini."

Jennie menyeringai. "Wah, kau benar-benar berubah. Punya hati huh? Lucu sekali."

Keduanya tertawa bersama untuk beberapa menit sebelum Kei mengeluh dan Taehyung melemparkan botol ke arah mereka.

Tapi Jiwon serius.

Tak apalah Jennie menganggapnya hanya gurauan soal 'hati' tapi secara keseluruhkan Jiwon benar-benar serius.

Jujur saja, ia masih gelisah.

Perasaannya yang selalu dalam kondisi baik kali ini merasa tidak enak.

Dan sudah dua hari ini, dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Donghyuk.

 _Sialan, apa hubungannya bangsat?_

Jiwon segera menjauh dari sana dan menuju tempat lebih tenang untuk mengumpat.

* * *

"Oi, Senior!"

Donghyuk jelas kelabakkan sat tiba-tiba kedua tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yunhyeong untuk menerima sesuatu yang dilemparkan Mark kepadanya.

 **Bruk!**

"Hei!"

Yunhyeong menghela nafas. "Nyaris."

Baik Mark maupun _partner in crime_ -nya, Haechan tertawa keras.

Donghyuk mengeluh sembari mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang sempat menghantam benda yang terjadi botol itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Budayakan membaca dan melihat. Terimakasih."

"Jelas-jelas aku tau ini botol minuman energi bekas!" geram pemuda manis ini tertahan sebelum gerakkanya untuk menghantamkan balik botol minuman yang seperempat tersisa itu ditahan oleh pemuda Song di sebelahnya. "Pertanyaanya, untuk apa dan kenapa kau lemparkan!"

"Uh oh, Kim Donghyuk kalau sedang melamun atau cemas kalau diganggu bisa garang ya?"

"Wah wah, hasil pengamatanmu akurat sekali."

Kedua sumber suara itu bukan berasal dari dua orang yang baru saja mengusik Donghyuk melainkan _trouble maker_ lain yaitu Chanwoo dan Moonbin yang sudah terkekeh-kekeh. Keduanya ber _high five_ ria tepat sebelum Jaemin (secara tiba-tiba) bersuara, "Kalau _hyung_ kurang fokus pastinya sudah berterimakasih dan meminumnya bukan? Atau botol itu akan benar-benar melukaimu."

"Ah, pastinya tebakkan Jaemin salah," Chanwoo menjentikkan jarinya tepat di ujun hidung Moonbin yang manakala membuatnya mengaduh. " _Hyung_ kan tidak pernah berterimaka-"

"Terimakasih loh atas percobaan pembunuhannya."

Tiba-tiba saja suara kekehan menggema dari segala penjuru.

"Santai sedikit dong! Percaya diri! Mana Senior Kim yang bertalenta ini huh? Minumlah minuman berenergi itu untuk menambah semangat, HIATTT."

"Musnah saja kau, Jung Chan-"

"ANJAAA!"

Seketika Donghyuk berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa.

Apalagi saat mendengar suara pukulan berkali-kali yang nyaring dan teriakkan dimana-mana.

"ASTAGA, MAU TIDUR SAJA SUSAH. DIAM KAU, DASAR IDIOT."

Donghyuk tak bisa mengontrol tawanya saat mendengar suara nyaring Somi mengema; padaha dia yang jarang sekali memprotes empat bocah bermasalah itu karena sering terlibat juga.

"IYA IYA ASTAGA GADIS-GADIS AKU TAU AKU POPULER TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA!"

"Musnah saja kau, Lee Min Hyun," sahut Donghyuk datar sebelum melempar balik botol bekas tersebut ke arah keributan tersebut dan kembali menatap dunia dari luar jendela pesawat.

"Meskipun caranya salah tapi mereka mengkhawatirkanmu loh."

Donghyuk mengangguk kecil begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Yunhyeong. "Aku tau. Idiot-idiot itu...apalagi sih yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sudah bersatu."

Yunhyeong tak bisa menahan tawanya sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu 'adik' kesayangannya ini.

"Tapi apa benar kata mereka kalau kau ini melamun hm? Melamunkan apa?"

"Eobseo," Donghyuk menggeleng sebelum menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya takut...mereka terlalu belia."

"Saat kau mendapatan misi untuk membunuh, kau bisa dikatakan seusia mereka."

"Tapi _hyung_!" Donghyuk menjerit tertahan. "Saat itu aku sudah dilantik lebih awal! Dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana misi itu berakhir, Ten nyaris melubangi kepalaku saking kesalnya! Mereka itu masih muda, kalau tewas sebelum-"

"Gagal tapi tidak mati bukan?" Donghyuk bungkam. "Setidaknya itu kemungkinan terburuk untuk mereka."

"Apa organisasi kita sekarang sudah bobrok atau sangat kekurangan anggota sampai seperti ini?"

"Astaga, Kim Donghyuk. Tolong jaga mulutmu, itu membuatku terkejut tau."

Donghyuk tidak heran saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis bergigi kelinci muncul dari kursi depan dan nampak terkejut.

"Tolong juga jangan langsung berpikiran negatif, kalau kau terus berpikir seperti itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan jadi kumohon jangan."

"Tapi senior kita saja bisa tewas padahal lebih berpengalaman lalu bagaimana dengan mere-"

"Percaya saja pada mereka," Donghyuk mendengus keras saat mendengar selaan Yunhyeong yang sangat tak jelas.

"Tapi _hyung,_ mereka..."

"Bukankah mereka itu anak-anak asuhmu?" Donghyuk terdiam saat gadis berkelinci tersebut, Im Nayeon atau Cheese Cake. "Pelatihnya saja tidak percaya, seharusnya kau yang lebih tau tentang mereka lebih dari siapapun. Dua orang 'itu' pasti melihat titik buta yang tak bisa kau lihat dari mereka semua makanya dilibatkan."

Dua orang itu tentu saja Im Jaebum –sepupu Nayeon dan Kim Hanbin.

Donghyuk tertawa sinis.

"Seharusnya dari awal kutolak saja misi ini. Tak bergu-"

"Kim Donghyuk, jaga bicaramu."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL USIA 12 TAHUN YANG MERINGKUK DEPAN ORGANISASI SAMBIL MEMOHON-MOHON UNTUK DIMASUKKAN KE DALAM TIM SPERTI SAAT KAU TEMUKAN, HYUNG!"

Seketika, semuanya senyap.

"Hah...Hah...Haha, sialan," Buru-buru Donghyuk mengusap kasar airmatanya yang sempat lolos begitu saja. "Berteriak sedikit saja, sudah membuatku menangis. Payah."

Suara Donghyuk jelas menggema tapi tak ada yang mengeluakan suara lagi.

"Aku mengatakan ini justru karena aku tau jelas mereka seperti apa. Mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri apalagi orang lain tapi itulah kelemahan anak asuhku melebihi siapapun. Semua orang di organisasi tau jelas kalau hanya aku yang masih mempunyai keluarga, cukup lengkap dan masih menanggung mereka, otomatis aku masih mempunyai perasaan dan itu secara tak sadar tersalurkan ke mereka juga."

"Tim asuhanku hebat tapi mempunyai kelemahan juga, mereka takkan segan-segan mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri, apalagi untukku karena jelas aku merasakan kalau ini misi dengan aku sebagai pemain utamanya."

"Senior Kim..."

Donghyuk tertawa pilu.

"Aku benar kan? Kalau semua orang akan mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungiku tanpa terkecua-"

"Seharusnya kau tidak sedih kalau mereka mati demi dirimu. Itu bisa menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagi mereka karena mati tak sia-sia."

"Kita semua tau mereka juga sudah dewasa. Bisa menentukan keputusan terbaik untuk ke depannya."

"Lagipula kalau kau sudah tau kalau 'perasaanmu' selalu ikut bermain saat misi dan sangat menyusahkan, seharusnya sekarang kau berusaha mengontrolnya dengan memikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri baru orang lain."

"Se-senior Song..."

Yunhyeong menghela nafas sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Donghyuk benar. Dia bukanlah Kim Donghyuk dulu yang tak sengaja Yunhyeong temukan dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama tengah meringkuk kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan, Kim Donghyuk yang sudah berkali-kali gagal dalam ujian karena test 'membunuh perasaan'nya, Kim Donghyuk yang tak mungkin masuk organisasi kalau memohon-mohon, dan Kim Donghyuk yang lain.

Waktu tanpa sadar berlalu begitu cepat; Seorang Kim Donghyuk yang dahulu gembul tetapi ringkih dan berkulit agak pucat berubah menjadi Kim Donghyuk yang kurus, berkulit agak gelap, dan bahkan sekarang urat-urat tangannya menyembul keluar.

Donghyuk yang dahulu begitu periang dan tak segan-segan mencari teman yang sebenarnya sangat 'bermasalah' masa lalunya sekarang berubah menjadi agak pendiam.

Kim Donghyuk yang...berubah seperti orang itu.

"Aku hanya tak mau kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangan teman-temanku; Zelo, Hanbin dan CYD. Aku tidak mau kau berubah dan tak bisa kukenali seperti mereka."

Donghyuk terkejut bukan main.

Sama seperti masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak ada privasi untuk itu, Song Yunhyeong juga mengalami hal yang sama. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau di usia keramat yaitu usia 20, usia terentan terpecahnya kelompok, semua teman satu angkatan Yunhyeong -96 dan 95, ah tidak-tidak tapi hampir semua senior juga banyak yang tewas saat misi besar mereka dan membelot dari organisasi? Itu adalah kejadian yang sangat menggemparkan, segempar dan se-sensitif jika membahas soal Korea Utara.

Saat itu dalam satu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar-besaran. Hanya tersisa segelintir anggota kelahiran 96 ataupun 95 yang bertahan dan masih hidup –salah satunya Zelo, semua orang tau kisah tragisnya. Sayangnya, Zelo tak berhasil bertahan lama di tahun krisis itu. Dia mati mengenaskan dengan peluru membolongi kepalanya oleh mantan rekannya dulu yang membelot dan berbalik menjadi musuh. Dia mati tepat di hadapan Yunhyeong, Hanbin, dan Hayi –satu-satunya yang tersisa saat ini.

Tepat setelah itu Hanbin yang dikatakan penyebab utama terjadinya pemberontakkan karena kekuasaan organisasi sudah jatuh ke tangan mulai menutup diri dengan alasan kejadian tak terlupakan itu ada karena ketidakcakapannya untuk memimpin, Yunhyeong menyerah dalam urusan senjata dan Hayi memilih untuk bekerja dibalik layar sekalipun keadaan mendesak membuatnya diminta untuk menjadi tim medis atau penyerang kembali.

Mereka bertiga trauma tapi selama ini tak ada yang tau kalau alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Yunhyeong sangat protektif kepada beberapa anggota seperti Donghyuk, Mina, Minghao, dan yang lain karena dia bersahabat baik dengan Hanbin tetapi sekarang Hanbin sudah berubah dan menjauh.

Dan lagi, siapa pula CYD? Sejauh ini, Yunhyeong selalu menghindari topik tentang kejadiaan yang seperti aib itu tetap saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia menyebutkan nama. Apakah CYD yang membunuh Zelo? Atau dia masuk ke dalam kelompok pengkhianat? Sahabat Yunhyeong yang tewas juga kah? Tidak ada yang tau.

"Aku sudah melihat beberapa perubahan di dalam dirimu jadi kumohon, Kim Donghyuk."

"Kau emosional karena takut hal yang menimpamu di misi membunuh pertama terulang lagi."

"Kau tidak percaya pada dirimu semenjak itu dan terfokuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat padahal yang membuatmu lemah tertutup justru tak dapat kau atasi sendiri. Kesalahan waktu itu bukan dijadikan patokkan 'aku tidak boleh gagal' 'aku tidak boleh gagal' seperti ketakutan tetapi 'aku bisa melewati ini' , 'aku pasti bisa' , 'aku yakin pada diriku sendiri'. Ketakutanmu ini membuat kau tidak percaya pada orang lain karena masalahmu dengan Ten dan membuatmu ingin bertindak sendirian."

" _H-hyung..._ "

"Yang dikatakan senior Song itu benar," Nayeon mengulas senyum lebar. "Kim Donghyuk, kau itu terlalu baik tapi untuk saat ini pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri dan kendalikan emosimu. Kalau kau kehilangan fokus justru itu yang membuatmu mudah terbunuh dan membuat orang di sekelilingmu ingin mengorbankan nyawanya. Kita satu tim ingat?"

"Aku sudah gagal melindungi Zelo padahal saat itu Zelo adalah member kesayangan kami, maknae dari segala maknae. Padahal aku ini tim pertahanan, padahal aku ini bisa menggunakan senjata apapun tapi..." Yunhyeong menghela nafas. "Aku izin ke kamar kecil sebentar."

Setelah anggota tertua di antara mereka menghilang di balik pintu, suara-suara mulai kembali terdengar.

"Astaga, itu benar-benar menegangkan."

"Hueee Cooking Papaaaa aku tidak tau dia memendam cerita sesedih itu."

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..."

"CYD itu...tsk."

"Bukankah dalam tim ini, ada Hayi _eonnie_ dan senior Hanbin juga ya?"

"Bersyukur tim di balik layar sudah berangkat lebih dulu huh."

"Senior Hanbin ada di kop pilot ya? Membantu Senior Jaebum?"

"Donghyuk _hyung_."

Donghyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutupi wajahnya untuk menahan rasa depresinya hanya bergumam kecil untuk membalas.

Moodnya benar-benar buruk.

" _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Suara Jeno.

Donghyuk mengangguk kecil.

"Eum."

"Maaf sudah meragukan kalian."

Jeno mengulas senyum lebar sebelum memberi tepukkan pemberi semangat pada bahu seniornya.

" _Gwaechana,_ setiap ketua pasti merasa seperti itu kan pada anak buahnya? Kami mengerti kok."

" _Hyung, himnae juseyo!"_

 _"_ _HIMNAE JUSEYOOO!"_

Donghyuk menahan tawanya di tengah tangisannya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk...semuanya. Kalian benar-benar anugerah."

"Waduh, kalau 4 anak itu mendengarnya mereka pasti besar kepala kak hehehe~"

"Kakak juga _jjang_ untuk kita. Tak ada kakak, kita tidak akan ada disini."

"AYO SETELAH MISI KITA TRAKTIR KAK DONGHYUK!"

"AYOOOOO!"

"HEH ITU SIH KAMU SAJA YA."

"UANG DARI MANA? JANGAN PALAK JAEMIN!"

"AKU GAK IKUT-IKUTAN."

"MARK LEE, MUSNAH SAJA SIH KAU."

"KENAPA SAAT CHANWOO DAN MOONBIN NORMAL, MARK JADI GILA YA?"

"KAMU YANG BAYAR YA."

"Nih, minum," Sebotol minuman dingin langsung saja tersodorkan kepada pemuda Kim ini.

Donghyuk menggeleng saat merasakan permukaan pipinya mendingin "Eung, tidak usah."

"Ya, kau menolak kebaikkanku huh?"

 _Ah? Suara ini?_

Buru-buru Donghyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis berpipi chubby yang ternyata teman 'sebangku' Nayeon.

"Lisa?"

"Siapa lagi sih?" Lisa tertawa kecil, senyumnya yang khas dia tunjukkannya. "Kau maunya siapa? Ten? Wah, aku tidak diharapkan nih?"

"Eih, bu-bukan begitu," Semua orang bilang bahwa Lisa semudah kau mendekati Bambam hanya saja Bambam lumayan jauh dari kata normal sementara Lisa terlalu di atas normal saking jayusnya.

Dengan ragu, Donghyuk terima minuman berenergi yang masih dingin itu.

"Terimakasih, Pranpriya."

Senyum gadis asal Thailand ini semakin mengembang. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu. Asing mendengarnya sekaligus menyenangkan. Bahkan Ten tidak mau kupanggil Chittaphon, eih dasar."

"Sekarang kau senang kan kalau aku yang diturunkan bukan Ten?!"

"Iya iya," Donghyuk tertawa kecil seraya mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. " _Thanks_ sekali lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat dari mana minuman ini? Masih dingin."

"Oh...itu!"

Donghyuk melihat ke arah jari telunjuk Lisa dan itu tertujukan kepada Mina yang kebetulan melihat ke arah mereka namun buru-buru membuang muka.

"Siapa itu namanya. Argh, aku terlalu banyak mendekam bersama tim inti jadi tidak tau anggota-anggota organisasi. Mina-minatozaki..."

"Itu namanya idol di Jepang karena shyshyshy yang sikap kawaiinya kan," potong Donghyuk geli mendengarnya.

Sepasang manik matanya yang besar semakin besar karena terkejut.

"O-oh? Benarkah? Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak _update_ tentang dunia luar T.T"

"Namanya itu Mina Myoui. Seperti nama gadis cantik di Jepang kan? Tapi dia itu berbahaya dan Tsunderenya tidak hilang-hilang."

"Eh? Pantas saja dia tidak mau memberikan minuman itu langsung pada-"

"YANG HAUS YANG HAUS YANG HAUS."

" _Onee-chan_ , tolong satu yang _lychee_. _Arigatao_."

"Kakak cantik, mau dong minumannya."

"Mau diberi minuman atau 'diberi' tak harfiah?"

"Moodmu sudah baik kan? Kalau belum tidur saja!"

"Uh um, ya. Terimakasih," jawab Donghyuk agak ragu-ragu sebelum Lisa kembali menghadap ke depan.

Moodnya memang sudah baik.

Tapi perasaannya tetap tak enak.

 _Junhoe, Minghao, Yugyeom, Mingyu dan Seokmin...apa kabar ya? Perasaan tak enak ini...bukan untuk mereka bukan?_

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa seseorang yang sedaritadi diam di dalam dek penumpang sudah memperhatikan Donghyuk sejak awal.

 _Maafkan aku._

 **...panjang yah**

 **Sebentar lagi mau selesai kok sabar-sabar:")**

 **Ini panjang biar cepet kelar.**

 **4 chap lagi mungkin?**

 **btw jadi kangen 97lines pas mereka ganonggol. tapi demen degem degem ini gimana dong:")**

 **Apapun yang terjadi, tetap salangheiyou dan wo ai ni untuk kalian semua dan ff ini3 – salam apapun asalkan hujan, jung!**


End file.
